Inocencia Infantil
by Lymairoz
Summary: Inocente es quien carece de culpabilidad con respecto a un crimen, fechoría o pecado…  Podemos afirmar que ésta es su definición, pero…    ¿Qué sobre la inocencia que se finge?
1. Chapter 1

…**Inocencia…**

Inocente es quien carece de culpabilidad con respecto a un crimen, fechoría o pecado…

Podemos afirmar que ésta es su definición, pero…

¿Qué sobre la inocencia que se finge?

Aquél que finge su inocencia no es inocente… ¿O si?

Mentirosos son quienes no dicen la verdad.

Pero…

¿Y los que la ocultan?

Y, una última pregunta…

¿Cómo desarmas un alma llena de amargura, que por años ha suprimido dolor y silenciado sentimientos que podrían poner en riesgo su existencia?

.:Descúbrelo:.

Fanfic#1 by: Jazz*, *Lyz y Jessii*

(Disclaimer: personajes son de W.o.W.P, no míos... pertenecen a Disney)

Titulo:

Capítulo 1: Pensamientos Inválidos

P.O.V 3ª persona

Una mañana normal como cualquier otra en Waverly Place los hermanos Russo estaban preparándose para ir a sus respectivos lugares de enseñanza.

– ¡Alex! – Vociferó el mayor de los tres Russo, Justin, desde su habitación.

La sonrisa inmediata, ya involuntaria, que se empezó a vislumbrar en el rostro de su hermana era clara señal de que, cualquiera fuera su desgracia, ella era, sin excusas, la culpable. Alex se encontraba en su habitación colocándose los zapatos cuando el joven apareció fúrico en frente del marco de la puerta y tenía la cara manchada de varios colores de pintura.

Ella, por supuesto, no pudo contener las carcajadas del resultado de su broma: una bomba de pintura mágica situada detrás del despertador de su hermano.

Nada discreta, solo como ella, se llevó los brazos al cuerpo enrollándoselos alrededor del estómago mientras pataleaba de risa al ver el rostro de payaso de Justin, quien permanecía serio como tumba apoyado del marco.

–Ja, ¿Te crees muy graciosa, eh?

– ¡Ah, vamos, Justin, admítelo te ves ridículamente bochornoso! Admítelo, es gracioso. – dijo ella colocando un espejo en frente de él cuando al fin se levanto de su cama ya con los zapatos puestos.

–A mi no me parece para **nada **gracioso. Crece, Alex, no cuesta nada. – dijo dándole la espalda.

– Hey, no tienes por qué enfadarte, es sólo una broma. – dijo ella en tono de súplica tomando la manga de su camisa deteniéndolo. El no se molestó en voltearse.

– ¿Por qué te divierte humillar a los demás, eh? Se volteó.

– ¿Por qué, Alex? A veces tus "bromas" me causan líos, y nunca me quejo. Nunca, no hay un día en el que tome venganza, porque mantengo la esperanza de que, en algún futuro, tú madures. Serás capaz de pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos. Dejarás de meterte en problemas. Dejarás de **meterme **en problemas y buscarás algo productivo que hacer con tu maldita vida. Ya no eres una niña, ya pasaste por los dieciséis, y aun desperdicias tu valioso tiempo en esta clase de estupideces. Entonces, crece. – se soltó del agarre de su hermana y se retiró.

Ella se quedó pensativa. No sabía si correr a pedir disculpas o si sólo quedarse allí. La primera opción era sensata, aunque sería una traición a su orgullo; la segunda era la que iba a escoger, pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había dolido que su hermano le hubiese dicho todas esas cosas.

Bajó al primer piso y buscó a Justin pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

–Hey mamá, ¿haz visto a Justin?– Theresa se volteó del fregadero aun con un plato en la mano.

–Sí, hace poco que se fue a la universidad, yo diría que unos cinco minutos, querida ¿Por qué?

–Por nada má, gracias.

Sí, ahora él iba a la universidad. El tenía diecinueve años y ella diecisiete, es decir, había encontrado, por fin, una manera de alejarse de ella, porque, algo que nadie sabia, es lo doloroso que era para él ser su hermano. Eso es definitivamente una de las cosas más terribles que había soportado en su vida. ¿Por qué? Pues, bueno, la química de ambos sólo es invisible a un ciego. Y algo había pasado últimamente que Justin estaba tan, tan, amargo, tan diferente… ah por supuesto, su única distracción "_entendiéndose por esto a 'Julieta'_" se había ido para siempre.

Se había convertido en una vieja de 2193 años que probablemente justo ahora era polvo y, aunque era buena en eso, nunca lo distraía por completo, siempre se encontraba pensando en Alex, pensando en porqué el destino tenía que hacerla su hermana, su hermanita. Todo eso pasaba por su mente mientras conducía. Así que decidió regresar a casa a disculparse con ella, después de todo cada quien crece a su tiempo, que él fuese un sabelotodo prematuro no significaba que tenía que arruinarle el día a ella… Oh, espera, pensando en esto último: "él no tenía que arruinarle el día a ella" pero ella siempre le arruinaba el día a él, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenía siempre que dar el ejemplo aunque no fuese seguido? ¿Por qué siempre intentaba ser el diferente aun sabiendo que no valdrían de nada sus esfuerzos? ¿Acaso realmente tenía _fe_ en su hermana?... Podía ser eso, o _cualquier_ _cosa_, ¿no?

Cuando llegó a casa encontró a Theresa haciendo algo en la barra divisoria entre la sala y la cocina.

–Hey mamá, ¿Haz visto a Alex?

–Ella estaba en su habita... Oye, ¿Tú no te habías ido ya a la universidad?– preguntó ella dándose cuenta de quién le estaba hablando.

–Sí pero decidí volver, por motivos sin importancia, entonces… Dime, dónde está Alex.

–Ella preguntó por ti luego de que te fuiste y volvió a subir a su habitación. Parecía triste. ¿Por qué?

Ese último "parecía triste"encogió el corazón de Justin, porque sabía la causa de esa tristeza.

–Por nada má, gracias. – añadió antes de subir directo a la habitación de la joven.

–Alex, ¿estás aquí? Al. – detuvo su llamado cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando en los brazos de Morfeo (es decir, dormida).

Esa era, sin dudas, la imagen más tierna que había visto de su hermana en años, quizás meses, y aunque lo lamentaba muchísimo, tenía que despertarla.

–Al…– siseó –Al, Alex, despierta nena. Hey despierta – de un momento a otro se detuvo para admirar la belleza de su calma respiración; su espalda subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la vida. De repente su ceño se frunció y pronunció algo audible en medio de sus sueños:

–Justin, – él se percató de que ella claramente había dicho su nombre "¿_realmente está soñando conmigo?"_

–Justin, yo… – Justin se congeló por un momento creyendo saber cómo terminaba aquella frase…

–...te odio – "_¡Pero qué linda; hasta en sueños dice cosas bellísimas!"_ Pensó Justin sarcásticamente

– Apuesto… que no sabes el porqué…– habló sonriendo, ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Con él? ¿O estaba fingiendo estar dormida? Vamos si _de verdad_ iba a decir algo importante no podía estar despierta, esas cosas no las revelaría estando consciente, ¿Verdad?

–Apuesto que crees que te envidio, la verdad, no… te maldigo todo el tiempo, pero no lo hago por alguna razón que conozcas… sino porque…

– ¡DESPIERTA! – gritó sobresaltado del miedo y casi como acción y reacción ella gritó propinándole un puñetazo en el pecho

– ¡Justin! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Tú ya te habías ido… ¡Ahhrg! ¿Qué haces aquí, necesitabas regañarme de nuevo?

– ¿Yo? Yo no estoy aquí pss, eso es absurdo, yo, yo ya me iba, ja, estaba saliendo – y mientras balbuceaba como idiota retrocedía hasta que tropezó y se cayó

– Oh, disculpa mi honesto amigo, pero en lo que a mi respecta, ésta, es **mi** habitación y **tú estás** en ella ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo, yo vine a… a buscar mi… mi lonchera del capitán Jim Bob Sherwood – "_Sí"_ pensó – ¡Sé que tú la tienes! – empezó a defenderse, pero, algunas cosas no cambian… él seguía siendo terrible mintiendo y mucho peor cuando estaba así de nervioso.

– Ah, así que… estabas buscando tu "lonchera del Capitán Jim Bob", ¿o no? – ella sonrió maléficamente.

– Eh, sí, sí, eso… eso estoy buscando – (recordemos que él sigue en el piso) ella empezó a bajarse de la cama en su dirección y se inclinó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

– Justin… quiero que sepas… que… ¡Eres TERRIBLE mintiendo! ¡Dime de una vez qué diablos quieres! – el pobre estaba tan horrorizado que no sabía si salir corriendo o decir toda la verdad, pero de repente recordó la escena de la mañana y decidió combatir fuego con fuego.

– ¡Bien, estoy aquí porque soy una buena persona! ¡Y ninguna buena persona quiere que la traten como tú me tratas a mí!

– Ah, ahora yo soy el problema, ¿No? Y te dicen el hijo bueno… ¡Pues quiero que sepas que ninguna buena persona culpa a las demás de sus actos!

– ¿¡Qué! ¿A quién he…? ¡¿Qué actos? ¡Alex todo lo que yo he hecho en mi vida es vivir como un estúpido miserable con una hermana insoportable! ¡YO trato de redimir tus atrocidades! ¡En eso se ha basado todo mi valioso tiempo desde que tenía casi tres años! Y, ¿sabes? ¡Cuando eso sucedió dejé de ser feliz! – se vio un drástico cambio en los rostros de ambos.

– Siempre me sacrifiqué por ti, por mi hermanita y a cambio nunca obtuve lo que quería – dijo con voz ronca y suave al final.

– Y, ¿Qué querías todos estos años?

Y él estuvo más que felizmente cerca de cerrar de espacio entre ellos, pero la cobardía viene con la conciencia, y en éste caso su conciencia no se ausentó.

– Yo… yo sólo vine aquí para ofrecerte llevarte a la preparatoria en mi auto, eso, eso es todo – concluyó tragándose sus sentimientos levantándose y dejándola en el piso.

– Justin,

– ¿Qué? – se detuvo a preguntar.

– Sé muy bien que me estás ocultando algo. Por favor dime. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, confía, Justin, dímelo, dímelo todo a mí – ofreció ella inocentemente.

– Algún día lo sabrás y no necesitarás de mí para descubrirlo –

"_En ese momento puede que incluso no me vuelvas a ver jamás o dirigir la palabra, __**hermanita**_" pensó.

Ambos dejaron la conflictiva habitación y se fueron de la casa.

Algunas veces, pensamos cosas que definitivamente no debemos decir, el caso de _él_ es un ejemplo, y es que con una mente martirizada, amargada y llena de dolor hasta las cosas más simples suelen convertirse en un problema


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Entonces, a pesar de que tres usuarios han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos aun no tengo ningún review, bueno, no importa … Aquí esta el segundo capitulo… 

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Wizards Of Waverly Place ni de ninguno de los siguientes personajes. Esto es únicamente con motivos de entretenimiento.

Esto es como una especie de prólogo muy pequeño, pero está intermedio, el capítulo anterior ocurrió hace dos años y ahora las cosas se han complicado por algo que hicieron nuestros dos protagonistas… Así que… 

Comienzo:

-

En aquel hogar ( si se podía llamar "hogar" y no "manicomio") la mayoría de los valores estaban perdidos, sin embargo la "esperanza" o las "aspiraciones", bueno, no se puede afirmar que estaban en muy buen estado, sino que eran intermitentes, pero, al menos no se habían ido junto con el sentido común y el calor familiar. Contadas veces tenían fé de que las cosas iban a mejorar, claro, cuando no perdían la cabeza en los problemas. Y es que, siendo tan disfuncionales, muchas veces los padres se preguntaban qué habían hecho como si no fueran responsables del caos actual. Los gritos eran un hábito arraigado, parecía bastante difícil entablar una conversación sin esperar una mala respuesta, una contestación inadecuada, todas esas cosas eran tan comunes y usuales que ya casi nadie estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo tratando de implementar algo de educación. El cariño y la demostración de afecto eran tan extraños, tal vez nulos, que las sonrisas se habían esfumado, evaporado de los rostros. En todo el lugar se percibía la tensión, la energía pesada, el pensamiento defensivo, siempre preparado, lleno de ocurrencias negras para contraatacar un comentario de mal gusto.

Porque cuando el amor se ausenta la amargura se presenta y llena el corazón y las venas, y la sangre recorre el cuerpo intoxicándolo, envenenando a la mente con oxígeno contaminado de ideas tenebrosas.

Sólo quedaba una humilde persona cuerda, un sobreviviente, un alma solitaria, cuyo espíritu no estaba repleto de oscuridad, sino de amor, amor bien cuidado y reservado, esperando una persona que detonara el suficiente interés como para dejarlo salir y regarlo hasta que sea contagioso y, ese único individuo que poseía ese amor era el mayor de los hermanitos.

Porque él sabía que toda esa amargura era un dolor disfrazado.

Sabía que sus padres todas las noches recordaban los infinitos errores del día con golpizas y gritos ahogados, que solían ser reflejados el día siguiente con ligeros moretones y voces cansadas o incluso roncas.

Sabía que a su hermano menor no se le oía la voz, excepto cuando salía del loft y que su técnica era mostrarse indiferente aunque en el fondo no comprendía el porqué tenían que ser así las cosas.

Y sabía que todas las noches su hermana se dormía llorando, porque oía sus sollozos, sollozos que rompían su corazón e impedían que durmiera correctamente. Bastante amenudo ella tenía pesadillas que hacían que gritara y, por su puesto el único que acudía en su ayuda era él, el mayor de los hermanitos, arriesgándose a una buena rabieta. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aquí es donde la historia realmente comienza.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy rica por lo tanto no puedo comprar la serie ¬¬ jaja lo siento… proseguimos:

-

En una noche fría y oscura el joven se encontraba en la terraza, buscando un escape temporal al desastre de todos los días (insultos, gritos, golpes, llanto), intentando averiguar cómo habían llegado a este punto, a este martirio diario, cuándo exactamente se había plantado la semilla del horror en su familia y por qué en su familia, mientras veía las estrellas y recordaba los buenos tiempos, en los cuales un poco de sarcasmo era sólo con propósitos de entretenimiento, pero ahora ya casi nunca se dirigían la palabra para un amistoso combate sino para insultarse en serio o algo así.

De repente, saliendo de sus pensamientos, Justin oyó pasos que se tambaleaban procedentes de las escaleras, él sólo giró la cabeza y vió a través de las puertas cristalinas a su tan cambiada hermana, con lágrimas en las mejillas y ojos rojos e inflamados. Aunque le causaba un inmenso dolor verla en ese estado no pudo evitar preguntarse qué iba a hacer o buscar en la cocina, porque casi nunca salía de su habitación, así que siguió viendo. Ella llevaba una batita de dormir y un suéter que le había quitado a él, hacía bastante tiempo, pero aun le quedaba bastante grande, porque estaba casi raquítica.

De manera muy silenciosa abrió la gaveta de cubiertos y sacó un cuchillo semi carnicero y lo guardó dentro del suéter. Justin, pensando lo obvio la siguió sigilosamente hasta su cuarto donde ella se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar. Él se quedó afuera fraguando un plan de acción. Cuando vió que la jovencita sacó el cuchillo mientras intentaba dejar de llorar. Ése era el momento preciso. Él abrió la puerta y entró lentamente a la habitación.

"Dame eso, Alex, por favor dámelo ya" dijo con voz nerviosa pero decidida.

"¡No, no, ya es suficiente, ya no lo soporto! ¡Necesito escapar!"

"Entiendo lo que sientes, pero con ésto no arreglarás nada. Por favor, dámelo" decía él mientras extendía los brazos y se acercaba muy despacio.

"Déjame, inútil, yo no te importo, yo sé muy bien que tú sólo piensas en tí mismo. ¡No tienes idea del dolor que atravieso, ni del nivel de mi sufrimiento!"

"Alex, escúchame, de verdad, yo te amo, y me preocupo por tí, ahora, dame ese cuchillo, tenemos que ser fuertes y avanzar todos juntos, no nos puedes abandonar. Te necesito, ¿Acaso soy yo el egoísta?"

Ella empezó a llorar sin actitud de querer entregar nada.

"¡Tú no me amas! ¡Nadie lo hace! ¡Me lo dices sólo porque quieres que te lo dé!"

Diciendo esto levantó el cuchillo y con ambas manos se lo apuntó al pecho y antes de que terminara de cerrar los ojos sintió que las manos de él detuvieron las suyas

"¡Déjame!"

"¡Dámelo!"

En medio del enfrentamiento a él sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa: con la mano que tenía agarrado el brazo derecho con el cuchillo de ella, la guió hacia abajo y la mano vacía la situó en su cuello y la empujó bruscamente hacia su rostro hasta que sus labios se estrellaron contra los de él. En medio del impacto de su propia idea se sorprendió de que en verdad la estaba besando y no sólo eso, luego de 'intentar' pelear un poco ella lo estaba siguiendo, ella Realmente lo estaba siguiendo. El se centró en quitarle el cuchillo, pero no se separó inmediatamente cuando se lo quitó, sino un poco después de lograrlo. Ya libre, ella se llevó las manos a la boca, Justin la miró por un segundo, no con cara de atónito, con cara de exhausto, sonrió como quien se enorgullece humildemente de sus actos y abrió la boca para dejar salir un "Gracias, hermanita", ella se tiró en su cama para continuar gastando lágrimas.

Entre incógnitas, Justin empezó a cuestionarse a sí mismo las razones de su falta de cordura, es decir, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Antes de hacerlo todo estaba claro, él sólo quería el cuchillo, y dadas las circunstancias, su 'tan desarrollado' cerebro aparentemente había pensado en esa uniquísima idea, pero, si él es un muchacho de verdad brillante ¿cómo es posible que no hubiese sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa? ¿Acaso él no lo hizo por el propósito que creyó que lo hizo? ¿Es que tenía otra razón para haberla besado? Sus respuestas se encontraban en la cama de la siguiente habitación, así que, bajó a la cocina y subió.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se detuvo en frente de la puerta con una mano en alto, recordó lo atemorizado que estaba, el terror que le daba escuchar cualquiera de las respuestas que su hermana pudiera darle, no obstante golpeó la puerta un par de veces y esperó unos segundos. Antes de darse por vencido tocó de nuevo, pero esta vez notó que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada. Se armó de valor y atrevimiento y giró la perilla

"Alex." dijo él

"Fuera, Justin, no tienes nada que hacer aquí."

"La verdad sí; quisiera preguntarte algo"

Ella se calló.

"¿Por qué crees que te besé?"

Rápidamente se sintió la tensión en el ambiente. Las palabras del joven hicieron eco en su cabeza mientras chocaban contra las paredes y ventanas. Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se dio vuelta para encararlo. Él se veía bastante desesperado por oír la respuesta a su espontánea pregunta.

Aunque Alex había perdido bastante el hábito de jugar con las personas y controlarlas mediante su técnica de retorcer la verdad y todas esas cosas, el ver a su hermano en ese estado le hizo querer recobrar la fuerza de discutir y salir victoriosa. ¿Y qué si él se estaba estrujando la mente para dar con la respuesta? ella había decidido que ése sería un buen tema para sacar de quicio a su hermanito.

"Aff, yo qué voy a saber" inició ella dándose vuelta para que él no notara que ella estaba sonriendo malignamente.

"Vamos Al, sé que debes tener algo en mente"

"No, nada ¿Problema con eso?"

"Estás mintiendo"

'¿En serio? No lo había notado, estúpido' pensó ella mientras encontraba otra forma de hacerlo enojar.

"Está bien, ya que tanto te interesa saber; creo que lo hiciste porque querías que yo te… te… "

'te diera el cuchillo, te diera el cuchillo, por favor, te lo ruego, dilo ya' pensó él

Era obvio que eso era lo que ella creía: creía que él le quería quitar el cuchillo y la distrajo con un beso, pero también era obvio que él estaba confundido, así que usó eso en su contra.

"… te besara" dijo sin vacilar más.

-  
A/N: Empieza a parecerse a la Alex de antes, ¿no? Pobre Justin…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Seguimos, ya no tengo ánimo para escribir notas de autor que les den tiempo extra para entretenerse… xD

Descargo de Responsabilidad: blah blah yada yada, no soy dueña de nada… :P

-

El rostro de Justin cambió de escéptico a trágico en sólo cuestión de segundos.

"¡¿Qué?"

"Sip, eso creo. Mira, siento mucho que estés tan desesperado que quieres éso con tu hermana, y bueno pues.. Qué te puedo decir? Es, supongo, una necesidad del ser humano, pero la próxima vez, por favor intenta contenerte, ¿Si?"

"¡Eres imbécil, Alex! ¡Esa es tu definición, si buscas esa palabra en el diccionario podrás encontrar una imagen de tu rostro justo al lado!"

"¡Oye! Tú querías una respuesta, y yo te di la mía"

"¡Tu actitud es lo que nos tiene así! ¿No comprendes que yo estoy hablando en serio? ¿¡Acaso te es tan difícil ser madura por un segundo y contestarme la estúpida pregunta!"

Pero Justin no se percató de que al pronunciar la frase 'tu actitud es lo que nos tiene así' su hermana había empezado a llorar. Ella no necesitaba que se lo recordaran, porque sabía que todo por lo que estaban pasando era sólo por su culpa.

"Disculpa, hermano, yo se que lo hiciste para quitarme el cuchillo, gracias Justin"

Le dijo en medio de la reprimenda, callandolo por completo.

"No, Alex, yo lo siento. Por favor perdóname. Ahora me voy"

"Justin"

"¿Si?"

"Te extraño"

Él la miró expresando su sorpresa.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Sí, extraño pelear contigo y reirme de ti y contigo, hacerte bromas, frustrarte pero… pero sobretodo extraño muchísimo correr a tus brazos y sentirme segura. Yo se que tú te preocupas por mi bienestar y sólo por eso y que de resto soy un suplicio para ti, y no quieres nada que ver conmigo, pero esa es toda la verdad, Te Extraño"

El ver aquel rostro casi angelical confesando todo eso era una prueba de que todo se rompe, todo es vulnerable por muy fuerte que parezca y este era el ejemplo perfecto, ¿Quién más que Alex Russo aparentaba ser tan dura como la piedra? Nadie, nadie en Waverly place, y sin embargo acababa de demostrar lo frágil que era.

"Ven aquí" dijo él abriendo los brazos y ella le sonrió. Él anhelaba esa sonrisa, amplia, hermosa y más que todo sincera, muy sincera.

"Gracias, hermanito" dijo ella mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos pensando en lo que diría a continuación.

"¿Qué nos sucede, Justin? ¿Por qué somos una familia tan rota, tan terrible? ¿De verdad soy yo la causante de todas estas cosas que pasan aquí? Tengo miedo de ser la culpable de todo esto"

Él tenía que ordenar muy bien lo que iba a decir como si fuera a hablar con una niña muy pequeña, ya que no quería que se sintiera mal. Primero la tomó de los hombros y se aseguró de que le estuviera viendo a los ojos.

"Escucha, Alex, en cierto modo todos hemos creado este desastre; ellos, nosotros, seria muy egoísta de mi parte decir que tú tienes toda la culpa, y no es así. Claro, todo lo que has hecho últimamente les da derecho de culparte, pero no es tu culpa, por favor no te aflijas, ¿Si sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo, verdad? En serio, no sólo porque eres mi hermana de verdad te quiero y me preocupo por ti, no porque sea mi obligación, sino porque te quiero Al"

Ella sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

"¿De verdad ibas a hacerlo?" Preguntó él.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Eso con el cuchillo" él se separó para verle la cara otra vez, a lo que ella reaccionó bajando un poco la cabeza y asintiendo sin hacer contacto visual. Él le levantó el rostro por la barbilla.

"Justin, no comprendes mi dolor" le dijo ella liberandose de su agarre y dándole la espalda.

"El punto no es que creas que no comprendo tu dolor, el punto es que me prometas que no volverás a hacerlo jamás" le dijo él consiguiendo que ella se volteara.

"Tú fuiste muy valiente al quitármelo, pero aunque reconozco que soy cobarde quise encontrar alguna forma de escapar y esa parecía ser la mejor y, ya que no me dejaste hacerlo, iré explotando mis métodos uno por uno. Cuchillo: fallido, Siguiente: esta por verse, no creas que porque decidí hablarte voy a cambiar de la noche a mañana, eso seria predeciblemente imbécil"

"Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la maldita insistencia en acabar con tu vida? ¡No me importa si es egoísta, pero vas a seguir viviendo hasta tu muerte natural, sin prestar la más mínima atención a "tu sufrimiento"

"¡He sido yo la que he causado este manicomio! Nadie puede quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, es mucho el peso que recibe mis hombros. Todavía razono y sé que lo mejor es que yo me vaya" dijo con mirada triste.

"Pues entonces algo te falla" escupió de la manera más fría que encontró.

"¡Nada me falla, estoy pensando con claridad!"

Y lo siguiente fue algo que Alex no se esperaba para nada.  
Justin le dio una bofetada.

Lentamente y tocándose la mejilla, Alex se volvió a su hermano con una mirada de dignidad perdida, su rostro estaba lleno de incógnitas, aunque Justin no imprimió casi nada de fuerza el sólo hecho de que le levantara la mano era el más alto acto de humillación contra su 'tan querida' hermana, a la cual los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Al ver esto él se redujo éticamente a cero.

"Alex yo, yo no quería hacerte daño, yo, de verdad no qui-" antes de terminar sintió un peso extra encima. Ella lo había abrazado.

"Lo merecía, descuida."

"Entonces- dijo separándose de ella- sin más interrupciones me voy" y salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo de nuevo.

-

A/N: Si les pareció que este capítulo está como recortado, es porque así es, lo corté al final para dar más suspenso… los otros no estarán listos tan pronto porque no he empezado a escribir…

¿Qué tal un para de reviews, eh? ¡No sería mala idea :D !


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay chicos, este capítulo es en donde -espero- que sus dudas se despejen, todo el salto y eso, aquí está la explicación… Y quisiera agradecer a alguien MUY especial que me ayudó a realizar este capítulo Jazz Gómez W.… ¡Te quiero, chica!

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes son de W.o.W.P, no míos... ¡pertenecen a Disney!

Al día siguiente; Justin estaba sentado en su cama mirando a su ventana y recordando el suceso que puso la familia de cabeza; sólo el amargo, pero, a la vez, dulce sabor del recuerdo de lo que sucedió aquella noche hacia que a Justin se le erizara la piel, sentía escalofríos y le sudaban las manos; aunque ya de esto hubiesen pasado seis meses, Porque aunque pareciera inaudito sucedió y tuvo testigos que ciertamente no debieron haber visto nunca eso…

…Flashback.…

_La noche del día en que los hermanos habían tenido su _**pequeña**___discusión _(A/N: Primer capítulo)_, Alex le pidió a Justin que la llevara a una fiesta, que sería en una discoteca en una calle algo sola en Manhattan, así que, contra su voluntad, Justin debía ir a buscarla en cuanto acabara._

_Fue un viaje callado ya que ninguno de los dos quería estar con el otro en ese momento, mucho menos cuando acabara la fiesta. Al llegar, Alex sin siquiera ver a su hermano dijo "gracias" en un intento por bajar del auto. Justin, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó por el brazo y le dijo:_

"_Alex… cuídate ¿sí?"_

"_Lo haré" le ofreció una sonrisa y se fue._

_Justin no quería irse a casa, ya que le daría sueño y no podría pasar a buscar a Alex, así que se quedó manejando por las calles, observando cómo increíblemente toda la ciudad atestada de gente se vaciaba totalmente por personas que entraban en el subterráneo y solo quedaban unos cuantos vagabundos y, quizás, drogadictos en las calles._

_Estaba solo él, en su lucha contra el sueño, sabía que no podía estacionar el auto y dormir porque lo atracarían de inmediato, por lo que no le quedaba otra que seguir conduciendo_

"_No te duermas Justin, no te duermas" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pasaron 3 horas desde que dejó a Alex en la fiesta. Ésta duraba 6 horas y él ya no podía soportarlo más._

_A una cuadra de la discoteca estacionó el auto y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Alex. No podía pensar en nada, excepto llegar a la fiesta porque el sueño no se lo permitía, pero, por cosas del destino, volteó a la derecha en un callejón encharcado y sucio y vio a una chica tirada y golpeada bruscamente con la ropa hecha trizas y desmallada por lo ebria que estaba._

_Sin saber aun quién era esta chica, dio un paso hacia adentro del callejón para verla mejor, al ver con claridad que la ropa rasgada era la misma que llevaba Alex ese día y su cabello era como el de ella, se le atascó la respiración, y el sueño se le fue repentinamente y corrió hacia donde estaba._

"_¡Alex," exclamó sin gritar para no llamar la atención, "qué dem..-! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué es esto?"_

_Intentó despertarla agitándola suavemente por los hombros, pero no funcionaba, así que la cubrió con su chaqueta y la llevó en sus brazos hacia el auto, y la acostó en la parte trasera, rápidamente subió y arrancó hacia la subestación._

_Cuando ya estaba aparcado, salió del asiento del piloto y fue al asiento trasero para sacar a su hermanita de allí. Sabía que ya estaba despierta, pero que no podría caminar por sí misma. Cuando empezó a cargarla oyó que sus sollozos comenzaron a incrementar._

"_¡Déjame! Por favor, déjame, Dean"_

"_Shh, Alex, tranquila, soy yo"_

"_J-Justin?"_

"_Aquí estoy, tranquila cálmate. Ya casi llegamos."_

_Estaba nervioso, desesperado, preocupado, pero, sobre todos estos sentimientos, estaba muy enfadado, no con Alex, sino con el maldito que la violó, entonces desde atrás escucho a Alex. Estaba empezando a despertarse y se oían algunos sollozos poco audibles._

_Aunque Justin estaba muy nervioso lo último que pensó fue llamar a sus padres, que, por naturaleza estaban ya dormidos, eran las 3:30am_

_Subió las escaleras sigilosamente y fue a su habitación, puso a Alex en su cama, le quitó la chaqueta de encima y fue a su habitación a buscarle una pijama, al regresar la vio tan hermosa allí en su cama dormida… (O más bien inconsciente) que no quería meterla bajo la ducha entonces buscó un balde y lo llenó con agua fría para echárselo encima y que entrara en razón._

_La bajó de su cama y la puso en la alfombra, A penas vació el balde en ella le puso una mano en la boca por si gritaba y sus padres la escuchaban, en cosa de segundos Alex comenzó a batirse y a intentar gritar, entonces Justin la pegó de la pared con la mano en su boca._

"_¡Shh! Si gritas mamá y papá vendrán."_

_Lentamente le quitó la mano y ella lo miro primero a los ojos y luego de arriba hacia abajo, luego se miro toda la ropa, miró como el sucio y la sangre se desprendían de su cuerpo, entonces comenzó a llorar y se le lanzó en brazos a Justin quien también la abrazó _

" _Ya paso, todo está bien, estás conmigo y no dejaré que nada te pase."_

"_Justin no me dejes, no me dejes nunca" su tono de voz, su modo de hablar, tenía una respiración entrecortada y no paraba de llorar, abrazaba a su hermano con tanta fuerza que hasta se le hacía difícil respirar._

_Justin se levantó y fue a buscar una toalla al baño y se la dio para que se secara, luego de ayudarla a secarse y cuando estaba un poco más calmada le dio su pijama para que se cambiara._

_Aunque ella estaba más calmada no quería ni moverse porque todo le dolía y estaba muy cansada, al ver que ella no se ponía el pijama le dijo:_

"_¿Quieres que te ayude?"_

"_No. No quiero nada, solo me quiero morir, me quiero morir."_

"_No Alex, no me digas eso, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? ¿Sin tus bromas pesadas, sin tu constante sarcasmo, sin arreglar siempre tus problemas?… ¿sin tus abrazos?" estaría cerca de averiguar cómo se sentía vivir así._

"_¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Yo no soy tan mala persona, ¿verdad? No merezco esto, Justin" lloriqueó mientras se lamentaba._

"_Ya está. Ahora somos solo tú y yo, no hay nada que temer"_

"_Te amo Justin, gracias"_

"_Yo también te amo, más de lo que te podrías imaginar," le sonrió y continuó "cámbiate ¿sí?"_

"_Sí." Respondió con voz dulce._

_El se levantó del piso y la ayudó a pararse tratando de no lastimarla, entonces se dio vuelta y esperó a que ella se cambiara, al terminar ella le tomó la mano y él se dio vuelta, Alex tenía una camiseta y un short._

"_¿Justin me acompañas a mi cuarto? tengo frio y no quiero ir sola" le pidió con una vocecita inocentona._

"_No te dejaré sola. Ven." _

_La llevó a su cama y la acostó, luego la miró dulcemente y le acarició el rostro._

"_¿Me dejarás dormir aquí? ¿Contigo?"_

"_Claro que sí, no te voy a dejar sola ya nunca"_

"_Gracias Justin…te quiero"_

_El se sentó en la cama junto al ella, entonces puso su cabeza en las piernas de él, quien empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Cuando calculó que estaba dormida empezó a hablar._

"_Alex, te amo mucho más de lo que jamás te podrías imaginar, mas allá de ser mi hermana te amo por ser tu"_

_Entonces se sentó junto a él y le dijo algo un tanto… intenso..._

"_Demuéstrame, que me amas mas allá de lo que podría imaginar, mas allá de que sea tu hermana."_

_El la miró a los ojos y le puso la mano derecha entre el cuello y la cara y ella hiso lo mismo, se fueron acercando lentamente _

"_Esto no está bien" dijo él. _

"_No. Claro que no, pero eso no te hace querer parar."_

"_De hecho no…"_

_Sin más palabras, se besaron, un beso único y apasionado, que hizo que Alex olvidara todo lo que había pasado esa noche, era verdad, en ese momento eran solo él y ella…_

…_Pero, como todos saben, la felicidad no dura para siempre…_

_A la mañana siguiente cuando Alex despertó, Justin aun dormía ella estaba acostada con su cabeza en el pecho de Justin como si fuese una almohada, entonces subió hasta sus labios y le dio un besito que enseguida lo despertó._

"_Buenos días, Justin"_

_Él le sonrió, se la llevó encima y comenzaron a besarse. De nuevo._

_En esos momentos eran solo él y ella así que no había noción del tiempo ni del espacio para ninguno de los dos._

_Eran las 8:00am hora de desayunar y Theresa fue al cuarto de Justin a preguntarle si iba a comer y olvidó tocar la puerta…_

"_Justin, hijo quieres desyu…"_

_Abrió la puerta y SIP, los vio, los vio juntos ella encima de él besándose APASIONADAMENTE! _

_Ambos sabían que no tenía sentido fingir que nada sucedía así que Alex se bajó de encima de Justin y se sentó en un costado de la cama, Justin se sentó junto a ella más rápido de lo normal. _

_Nadie dijo nada._

_Theresa con una expresión de shock que le duró unos varios segundos, al entrar en razón salió de la habitación caminando lentamente_

_Justin miró a Alex y ella lo miro a él. La expresión que ambos habían visto en la cara de su madre era fuera de lo común. Se puso tan pálida como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, Alex se levantó de la cama._

"_Alex…" le dijo Justin._

_Ella dio un suspiro un poco entrecortado y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y se dispuso a irse a su habitación. Justin sólo quería añadir una última cosa antes de que se fuera._

"_Nunca más,- comenzó él – nunca más volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo."_

…Fin Del Flashback…

"Todo es mi culpa." Soltó el muchacho y se tiró en su almohada bocarriba.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, chicos, No me asesinen! Los primeros cinco caps estaban planeados, pero este no, así que ¡Paciencia! Créanme, yo sé lo que se siente el entrar 50.000 veces a a ver si han actualizado; pero también sé perfectamente lo que se siente tener un bloqueo por la presión familiar/escolar/lectores. SORRY. Y muchas gracias por sus reviews en especial charmedp3hllwll porque no te puedo responder directamente :(

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de nada *suspiro* excepto de mi hermosa imaginación :D xD …

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente texto contiene términos e información médica que podrían perturbarlo, si no está acostumbrado a tolerar este tipo de escritos se le recomienda no leer este capítulo y discreción.

...

Sentado allí, viendo al vacío, escuchando su propia voz interna, Justin decidió levantarse y hacer algo con su desgraciada vida. Así que cogió su toalla verde a rayas perfectamente doblada de su armario y fue a darse un baño.

Se metió en su bañera de agua tibia y apoyó su cabeza del espaldar de la misma, dejó salir un suspiro relajado antes de pensar de nuevo.

Y si bien este jóven suele pensar bastante, en esos momentos la cabeza estaba por estallarle. Había recordado tantas cosas dolorosas, que herían su mente y había llegado a la conclusión de que era él el culpable de toda esta situación.

Flashback

Inmediatamente luego de cuando Theresa le dijo lo que vió a Jerry, éste no podía creerlo y empezó a gritar que su mujer había enloquecido por hacer acusaciones de tal embergadura. Incluso intentó calmarla -abofeteándola y- diciéndole que mantuviera la cordura, pero, claro lo único que logró fue que la pobre empezara a llorar más y más fuerte.

"¡Tienes que creerme, Jerry!"

"¡Estas mal! ¿Acaso de volviste loca? ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurren esas cosas?"  
"¡Jerry, por favor, tienes que creerme y si no lo haces llamaré a los policías y les diré que… que me diste una bofetada!"

"Ah claro y también llámalos y diles que el perro de la esquina te orinó los pies y que por eso necesitan matarlo, ¿no?"

"No me entiendes Jerry, ¡esos niños se estaban comiendo a besos! ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione, eh? ¿Cómo?"

"Nah, eso no puede ser posible. Quizás Alex estaba planeando una trampa y-"

Ambos pararon al ver la figura de su hijo mayor luego de oírlo decir algo.

"Ya es suficiente. Papá, mamá tiene razón. Lo que vio-" bajó la mirada y apretó fuerte sus uñas contra la palma de sus manos "es cierto."

Los ojos de Jerry empezaron a llenarse con decepción, toneladas de decepción y de incredibilidad.

"Yo no puedo creer esto"

Al hablar se dio cuenta de que su voz se había quebrado, intentó reponerlo sin mayor logro y dijo:

"Tú y... Alex, tú y tu hermana-"

"yo-" cuando Justin intentó hablar Jerry alzó su voz y no se lo permitió.

"¡Me has deshonrado, hijo! ¿Puedo seguirte llamando hijo, no? ¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara? ¡Cómo!"

"Papá yo, yo no quise insultarte, yo yo, por favor papá, por favor discúlpanos, no volverá a ocurrir-"

"No, por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir, ¡Porque dentro de cinco meses no volverás a ver ni hablar con tu, con Alex" y dicho esto tomó el teléfono de las manos de su esposa y marcó el número de la universidad.

"¡Papá, no!" dijo una voz familiar por detrás de las escaleras y un rayo de luz atravesó la sala/cocina en dirección a la mano de Jerry, arrebatando el teléfono y haciéndolo caer al piso.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la jóven en las escaleras, cuya cara estaba llena de lágrimas y una de las manos que cubría su boca sostenía una conocida varita roja con un cristal en la punta.

"¡Papá yo no, yo no quería, yo no hice eso a propósito! Pero por favor no hagas que Justin se vaya, fue mi culpa, yo fui la que lo besó, él no tiene la culpa, papá por favor!"

"¡No me importa! ¡Él se va y no van a detenerme punto y fin!"

Alex rompió a llorar y mientras todos seguían el sonido de sus sollozos Theresa se dio cuenta de algo espantoso: Alex estaba desangrándose.

El rostro de Theresa se llenó de horror al ver que el leggin de su hija comenzaba a mancharse de un rojo oscuro. Cuando se llevó las manos a la boca, Jerry y Justin se dieron cuenta de hacia dónde dirigía su mirada y, al ver que todos habían cesado su pleito momentáneamente para mirarla, Alex se miró y se colocó una mano en el muslo sintiéndolo mojado, al retirar la mano y darle vuelta vieron todos el rojo brillante que teñía la palma de la mano. Justin sabía lo que venía, se acercó lentamente a su hermana y, antes de poder preguntarle si estaba bien, ésta se desmayó en sus brazos.

De inmediato llamaron a un taxi y lo siguiente que supo Alex fue que estaba en una habitación de hospital y que podía ver la sombra de su madre a través del vidrio llorando junto con el que parecía ser su padre.

Al mirar a su derecha vio que Justin estaba allí dormido, sosteniendo su mano.

Éso le produjo una sonrisa y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano.

Luego de quince minutos él despertó.

"Justin, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Todo va a estar bien Alex, ya lo verás"

"Emm... eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Qué pasó?"

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sin embargo forzó una sonrisa y se puso de pie. Besó la frente de su hermana e hizo un esfuerzo para tragarse las lágrimas y hablar fluidamente.

"Nada, pronto saldremos de aquí, no te preocupes."

Y antes de que Alex pudiera decirle algo salió corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta se limpió las mejillas con las mangas de su camisa y buscó a su madre.

"Ma, ya despertó" anunció a Theresa, quien le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

"Gracias, cariño." Le dijo antes de entrar a la habitación donde yacía su hija.

Se sentó en la silla en la que estaba sentado Justin con una sonrisa triste y ojos repletos de lágrimas contenidas y acarició la frente de su niña.

Aunque había visto lo que había visto, Theresa no podía estar molesta con sus hijos, ellos habían significado tanto para ella, la habían apoyado incluso en los peores momentos y simplemente recordaba cada vez que le habían hecho tan feliz; esos momentos en los que se sentía orgullosa de ser su madre, orgullosa de que ellos fuesen sus hijos y no le importaba, ahora lo único que realmente le preocupaba era la situación de su hija…

"Mamá, por favor ¿Quieres decirme qué rayos está pasando?"

Theresa respiró profundo, se armó de valor y habló:

"Hija, te harán una histerectomía."

En ese momento Justin estaba viendo desde el pasillo de afuera a través del vidrio y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que le había dicho su mamá a su hermana. No pudo evitar llorar, porque sabía que no era para menos. Sabía que esto era grave y serio. Y sabía que estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio.

….

A/N: Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia A pesar de que casi tardé 2 meses en actualizarla… No me maten ¿Sí? Y ¿Reviews? ¿Sí? :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Disculpen el retraso, en serio perdón :'( tenía un bloqueo del tamaño del cielo y yo misma me desenfoqué, pero, finalmente, he logrado encarrilarme por el buen camino ;). A los que siguen leyendo esto muchisisísimas gracias, no saben cuánto lo aprecio :D

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de nada blah blah no copyrightment infringed y Uds. saben que el escritor de la serie es Todd J. Greenwalk, así que no se para que los disclaimers…

…

(Sigue el Flashback)

En alguna oscura calle de Manhattan, en un edificio residencial, la sombra de un joven encapuchado se abrió paso entre el pasillo del piso 18 iluminado por la luz de la luna hasta cubrir cada vez más la puerta del departamento del final del pasillo.

A un movimiento de su mano se giró la perilla de la puerta, y ésta se abrió lentamente produciendo un chirrido ahogado. El joven entró con sigilo al desorden del pasillo principal. Dio seis pasos y se dispuso a contemplar el desastre que lo rodeaba, subió su mirada desde el piso hasta una puerta que se encontraba frente a él. Levantó la mano de nuevo y al hacerlo se giró la perilla y se abrió la puerta, esta no hizo ruido como la anterior y él se dignó a entrar en lo que parecía ser un dormitorio.

Allí encontró lo que buscaba: un muchacho durmiendo en camiseta y bóxers cuyo alrededor era una pocilga con una botella vacía guindando de su brazo izquierdo, el cual colgaba a su gusto fuera de su 'cama'.

El encapuchado retiró la botella de su mano y la estrelló fuertemente contra la mesa de noche al lado de la cama creando un estrépito que sacudió los sueños del ebrio durmiente.

"¿¡Qué, qué, qué… amm ah… ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?"

"Deja de balbucear." Advirtió el encapuchado con voz serena. Seguido a esto, Dean se sentó frotándose los ojos.

"¿Entonces?" dijo con arrogancia.

"Entonces, te callas."

Dean sonrió haciendo un gesto con los brazos como preguntando '¿Y qué?'.

El joven parado en frente de él le propinó una bofetada con fuerza.

"¡Cálmate, viejo, ¿quién diablos eres y qué quieres?" dijo enderezándose.

"Tú sabes quién soy yo." Diciendo esto procedió a quitarse la capucha revelando su rostro ante Dean.

"Ru… Russo ¿Qué… Qué haces aq- ¡No, no, no, maldita sea!"

"Veo que no estás tan borracho si sabes por qué estoy aquí"

"Yo no, no quería, yo no lo hice, te lo juro, no fui yo, al menos no fui sólo yo."

"Entonces; ¿tú y quiénes más?"

"P-pues estaban Brad y… emm otros dos, yo, no lo recuerdo, por favor, no…"

"¡Fue hace una semana!"

"No te enfades, no fue nuestra intención, habíamos bebido, queríamos divertirnos, no fue nuestra culpa, tú sabes cómo es tu hermana, es… es linda y… y-"

"Y por eso decidieron aprovecharse de ella, ¿no, Moriarty? – Lanzó otro golpe, esta vez le atinó a la boca del estómago y lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta – ¡Ustedes no estaban tan ebrios, sabían que estaban en problemas y huyeron, envés de enfrentar las consecuencias!" En este punto su voz se había quebrado y ya tenía lágrimas en el rostro. "¡Te juro que eres un maldito bastardo despreciable!" alzó la rodilla y lo golpeó en la entrepierna antes de aventarlo al piso, en el cual se retorció buscando deshacerse del dolor punzante en su cuerpo.

"Ru… Russo, por… por favor"

"¿Por favor, qué?"

"Pi… piedad"

"¿Acaso tuvieron piedad de ella? ¿Por qué debo tener piedad de ustedes?" lo pateó entre las costillas, donde se notaban salpicaduras de sangre causados por los vidrios de la botella esparcidos en el piso. De repente se detuvo y observó todo lo que había hecho, se limpió el rostro y se agachó al lado de Dean. "No tendrá hijos, ya no puede; la dañaron demasiado. Si quieres seguir viviendo nunca, Nunca más, te acerques a ella. ¿Entendido?"

"S-sí"

Y así Justin abandonó el departamento/cochinero dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con cada uno de los cómplices de Dean.

…

La mañana siguiente, luego de haber hecho lo mismo con cada uno de los chicos que desgraciaron la vida de su hermana, Justin se encontraba dormido en la silla del lado derecho de la camilla de Alex, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y su mano izquierda agarrando la derecha de ella.

Alex despertó y como había acostumbrado estos seis días acarició el cabello de su hermano, causando que éste despertase.

"Hola, nena." Dijo él viéndola dulcemente a los ojos. Ella sonrió, pero luego recordó qué día era: El día de su operación.

Entonces en su rostro se vio reflejado el sentimiento de miedo e impotencia, y la primera lágrima bajó su mejilla izquierda. Justin la limpió con el pulgar de su mano derecha.

"Todo va a salir bien, Lexi, no te preocupes en nada, por favor confía en mí, todo va a salir bien, no llores"

"Justin, sé lo que hiciste ayer. Te estuve viendo. Te lo agradezco y quiero que sepas que si algo sale mal-"

"Nada saldrá mal, no digas esas co-"

"Shh – ella lo calló colocando su dedo en sus labios – Todo tipo de cosas pueden pasar, y no quiero que intentes nada con magia, ¿Estás oyendo? ¿Me oyes?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sé que te puede parecer que me estoy volviendo loca, pero no quiero que hagas nada más. No me importa lo que pienses al respecto. No intentes nada."

"Te amo." Soltó cuando ella hizo silencio, ocasionando más lágrimas y, lentamente se acercó a su rostro y le besó la frente. Cuando se separó, ella colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y se levantó hasta besar sus labios, enredando sus manos detrás de su cuello "También te amo". Él colocó su mano derecha en la camilla sobre ella y se dejó absorber por el beso, segundos después hizo lo mismo con su pierna, estando sobre ella ahora, cada vez más concentrado casi inconsciente de lo que hacía. Alex empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y a quitársela, luego se centró en su cinturón y justo cuando empezaba a deslizarlo hacia abajo Justin recuperó la voluntad.

"No, Alex, no."

"Justin, por favor, sólo esta vez, no sucederá jamás, por favor"

"No"

"Pero, yo te quiero a ti, eres quien siempre quise y siempre te querré. ¿Y si muero hoy, huh? Es mi último deseo, no querrás que me lo lleve a la tumba, ¿O sí?"

"¡Basta! ¡No vuelvas a pensar eso Jamás! – la tomó por las muñecas – ¡Tú no vas a morir, no hoy!"

Se bajó de la camilla y se arregló la ropa antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Al salir vio a Theresa caminando por el pasillo en su dirección.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó ella.

"Nada, ya despertó."

"Hijo, mírame a los ojos y dime qué acaba de pasar. Escuché todo." Amenazó Theresa.

"Si lo escuchaste no entiendo por qué me preguntas." Respondió él dispuesto a marcharse cuando ésta lo tomó por el codo.

"Yo sé, Justin, que puede que nos odies ahora, pero aun sigo siendo tu madre, ¿Escuchaste? Y no debes de tratarme de esta forma, no es justo, hijo, sabes que te queremos."

"Sí y tú no debes descuidar a tu familia." Dijo soltándose del agarre de su madre, a quien de inmediato se le empezaron a aguar los ojos.

Justin debía encontrar la manera de hundir sus penas sin lastimar a quienes lo rodeaban, debía deshacerse de la amargura que guardaba dentro de su ser que constantemente lo embargaba y lo transformaba en esta persona tan diferente del humilde Justin Russo que todos conocían.

Sentado en las escaleras del hospital recordaba cada momento hermoso que había pasado junto a su familia; momentos en los que la **inocencia **todavía estaba presente. Esos bellos momentos memorables de la infancia.

Momentos de **Inocencia Infantil**.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: u.u Por estar de floja me salió mi regaño... xD... Gracias por sus Reviews

Disclaimer: Ustedes Saben Que Yo No Soy Dueña De WoWP... (!)

(Tiempo Actual)

PoV de Justin

_¿Cuándo comprenderá lo mucho que la queremos y que no podemos vivir sin ella? ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que sus sonrisas curan hasta el más profundo de nuestros dolores? ¿Cuándo llegará eso? Sólo eso me gustaría saber._

Me tomó treinta minutos recordar todo lo que había pasado esa semana; al final la operación -afortunada o desgraciadamente- fue un éxito. Papá cayó en una depresión que hoy en día manifiesta como agresión hacia mamá y, en cuanto a Alex, sigue creyendo que todo fue su culpa y quiere suicidarse como casi hizo ayer en la noche.

Salí del baño, con mi toalla verde a rayas, pensando en todo eso y no me di cuenta de que Alex estaba corriendo por el pasillo. Nos tropezamos. Ella me miró con odio, justo como la noche anterior; con ese odio que camufla dolor, y siguió de largo. No tuve el valor de detenerla, sólo me que allí, viéndola, sin entender por qué.

PoV 3ª persona

Justin se puso una camisa manga larga de cuello negra con unos jeans grises y se secó el cabello con su toalla. Cuando salió a la sala encontró una nota que Theresa había dejado en la barra.

"_Chicos, pórtense bien, por favor. Jerry y yo salimos con Max, por una emergencia de su tía Megan, volveremos cuanto antes, puede que mañana o puede que hoy en la tarde. Cuídense,_

_No hagan nada de lo que se puedan arrepentir._

_Los amo,_

_Theresa."_

Justin entendió perfectamente lo que la última frase significaba, aunque no le prestó mayor atención, lo que le preocupaba era saber qué le había pasado a Megan y por qué no se habían ido con ellos. Lo de que se habían ido con Max era razonable, ya que, aunque fue Justin quien ganó la segunda competencia de hechiceros, tenía muchas razones para no quedarse con la magia y a Alex simplemente no le importó que le donara sus poderes a Max.

Entre sus pensamientos Alex bajó del segundo piso y se paró en las escaleras.

"¿Quieres desayunar?" preguntó él cortésmente.

"¿Qué dice?" respondió ella señalando el papel en sus manos.

"Están visitando a Megan. Vuelven hoy en la tarde o mañana." Le dijo él.

"¿Y? ¿Qué harás de desayuno?" le preguntó volviendo al tema anterior con voz desinteresada.

"Panqueques."

Durante toda la elaboración del desayuno Alex no abrió la boca ni siquiera para decir 'gracias'.

Comieron igualmente en silencio. Sólo se oían los ruidos de la calle de Waverly Place.

Al finalizar cada uno lavó su plato y Alex se fue en silencio a la terraza. Ella sólo quería pensar las cosas, reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho y dicho la noche pasada. Pensando lo cruel que era el destino con ella, con ella de todas las chicas que habían en el mundo.

De repente Justin entró a la terraza. Sólo dio dos pasos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans grises.

Alex sabía que él estaba allí, no porque lo había visto, sino porque podía sentirlo.

"Disculpa," empezó ella en silencio al tiempo en que se volteaba para encararlo. "no debí contestarte así ayer."

"No importa, no tienes que disculparte." Dijo él acercándose a ella.

Su corazón latía rápido mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de él.

"¿Qué quieres, Justin?" preguntó sin indirectas con la mirada fija en la suya.

"Hace un rato estaba recordando por todo lo que hemos pasado y salido victoriosos, o vivos, al menos siempre salimos vivos. Hasta ahora nadie ha muerto aunque nuestra condición es difícil. Pero sigo extrañando el pasado, Alex. Sigo extrañando tus sonrisas, tus bromas, tus niñerías, tu sarcasmo. A ti. Eso es lo que más extraño, Al. Te sigo extrañando a ti."

"Deja de vivir en el pasado, Justin. Nuestros días de gloria se acabaron."

Por un momento, sus palabras fueron tan secantes, tan duras, tan profundas que herían.

"Puede que tengas razón. Pero nuestras vidas no han terminado aún." Dijo Justin.

"Pues la mía tiene sus días contados." Respondió ella rápidamente con desdén.

"¿Y cuántos le quedan, huh? ¿Cuántos? Deja ya el drama, Alex. Yo me cansaría si fuera tú."

Al oír esto se sintió ofendida, ¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirle eso? Molesta alzó su mano derecha para darle una bofetada, a lo que Justin respondió esquivándola con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia atrás.

"_**No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir**_" le dijo en voz baja mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su rostro, consiguiendo enojarla aún más.

En irritación, Alex empezó a lanzarle puñetazos a diestra y siniestra por el pecho (**A/N**: Como en el Diario de Una Princesa 2 cuando Mía le pega a Nicholas con su guante en frente de la fuente, sólo que Alex no tenía guantes y está en una terraza) y Justin resolvió abrazarla.

Luego de algunos segundos, exhausta, se tranquilizó y le devolvió el abrazo como una pequeña niña que acaba de tener un berrinche, sólo que en este caso era una adolescente con crisis existenciales.

El cielo gris, le cedió a las nubes liberar su carga de lluvia al fin, empapando a los hermanos abrazados en la terraza del loft.

Cuando Alex sintió la lluvia se separó lentamente de su hermano con una sonrisa, levantando sus manos para sentir las gotas en la palma de las mismas.

Un sentimiento infantil la invadió, la llenó de fuerza, de dicha y empezó a dar vueltas bajo la lluvia riendo a carcajadas.

Se acercó a Justin y lo tomó de las manos, invitándolo a girar junto a ella.

La verdad a él le divertía mucho más el verla que el intentar hacer lo mismo, pero envés de negarse por completo la dirigió hacia el centro de la terraza y colocó su mano izquierda en su cintura. Con la derecha tomó su mano izquierda entrelazando sus dedos, y con una sólida mirada que lo decía todo empezaron a bailar un vals de inaudible; o inexistente, sinfonía.

Se movían en círculos, óvalos y espirales en perfecta sincronía cada vez iban más lento hasta que pararon.

Sus rostros parecían imanes que lentamente cedían al magnetismo que los unía y cuando sólo faltaban centímetros para que sus labios hicieran contacto, Justin huyó, dejando a la niña pequeña sola, paralizada, aturdida y confundida.

Enfadada Alex decidió seguirlo a su habitación, donde, en efecto se encontraba él sentado en su cama viendo al vacío.

Entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, con seguro.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" fue lo que salió de sus labios sonrosados que titiritaban del frío.

"¿Qué?" respondió él sentado en su cama, fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba.

"Eres un estúpido."

"Un estúpido con autocontrol, Alex."

"A nadie le importa tu maldito autocontrol, sabes lo que quieres, ¿Por qué no lo tomas si aquí lo tienes?"

"Porque sé, tanto como tú, que está mal."

"¿Qué es lo que está mal?" dijo con voz ronca, acercándose.

"Todo aquí, todo está mal." Respondió hundiendo su mirada en la de ella, con esperanzas de detenerla.

Ella siguió avanzando hasta estar muy cerca de él. Con su mano derecha tomó el cuello de su camisa y se acercó. Lentamente, casi con vacilación, unió sus labios con los suyos al tiempo que sentía el calor de la mano que se abría camino entre su camiseta y la piel fría de su espalda, que la empujaba más y más hacia él, presionando levemente su abdomen contra el de él.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo algo indispensable se separaron apenas unos centímetros.

Justin tomó las muñecas de atrás de su cuello y la miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada penetrante, como si quisiera ver a través de ellos y descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Recuerda lo que te dije; '_no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir_'." Soltó de la nada.

"Estoy segura de que no me voy a arrepentir de esto."

Habiendo dicho eso liberó sus muñecas de su agarre y se quitó el suéter, revelando una camiseta negra de tirantes que no estaba tan mojada como el suéter y procedió a desabotonar la camisa de Justin.

Botón a botón sonreía, y su sonrisa cada vez crecía más, cosa que divertía a Justin inmensamente.

Cuando terminó con los botones deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho haciendo que su camisa se resbalara y cayera. Ahora era el turno de Justin.

Se quedó muy quieta en frente de él, esperando, hasta que hizo su movimiento; posó sus labios en su cuello besándola suavemente, hasta llegar a una de sus clavículas, luego se separó y agarró el borde inferior de su camiseta de tirantes, lenta y delicadamente hacia arriba, cuando llegó encima de su ombligo se detuvo y besó su abdomen, sólo porque le parecía adorable. Ella emitió una risita ahogada**-**nerviosa y un pequeñísimo gemido casi inaudible, entonces él siguió quitando la camiseta, hasta haberla quitado por completo.

Sostuvo su cintura y la acostó relajada y lentamente en su cama, arrodillándose frente a ella, sólo para dejar en claro que era él quien tenía los pantalones puestos; claro, ella llevaba shorts hasta la rodilla.

Apoyada en su almohada quitó el cinturón de sus jeans, los desabotonó y bajó el cierre, después deslizó con cuidado el pantalón descubriendo unos bóxers negros soltando una risilla nerviosa y antes de seguir quitándoselo paseó sus manos desde sus muslos hasta su pecho, rodeando su cuello.

Instintivamente Justin se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose con sus manos a cada lado de Alex.

De nuevo, se fundían dos almas en un beso que parecía interminable.

Entre caricias, besos, risas terminaron de quitarse las prendas de ropa pasando los segundos, los minutos, el tiempo, sin hacer aun mayor cosa gracias a la reacia actitud de Justin.

"¿Estás completa, total y absolutamente segura de que quieres hacer esto, Al?" preguntó por última vez, dándole opciones.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Además, no sería mi primera vez."

"¿No quieres esperar a estar en un hotel cinco estrellas, segura?"

"Hazlo ya." Ordenó sonriendo.

…

Esa fue, por mucho, la experiencia más placentera que experimentó jamás.

Al fin había conseguido lo que quería, lo que tanto deseaba y de nuevo, sintió magia, esa que ya se había evaporado de ella hacía cinco meses atrás y revivió el sentirse feliz de una manera que muchos podrían contradecir es inocente.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Los que todavía siguen leyendo este fic, Muchas gracias :'). Y gracias también por sus reviews…

Disculpen el no avisarles que el capítulo anterior era M… Sorry...

Disclaimer: WoWP no me pertenece blah, blah [Inserte eterna historia aquí]

…

Esa madrugada Justin se salió de su cama en puntillas. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta volteó su cara hacia Alex, quien dormía profundamente. Aun no podía creer que le había hecho _**eso**_ a su hermana.

En ese momento recordó su vida, recordó cuando eran muy pequeños y Max todavía no tenía ni cinco años.

Recordaba que él tenía ocho, y que Alex tenía seis. Y que era una niña muy dulce, inocente, feliz, pero más que todo dulce.

Recordaba esos momentos de la tarde cuando volvían del colegio que se hacían prolongados. Incluso recordaba una tarde en especial…

_En primer grado a Alex le gustaba dibujar. Desde que estaba en kindergarten había descubierto que al dibujar podía expresar todo lo que sentía y todo lo que pensaba._

_El mundo cabía en una hoja de papel._

_No sabía leer muy bien, pero sí que sabía dibujar. A Justin le hacían mucha gracia sus dibujos, siempre los elogiaba y la animaba a hacer más._

_A ella le encantaba la atención de su hermano, porque sentía su calidez inigualable. Nadie la hacía sentir como él._

_Theresa podía decir que sus dibujos eran lindos, pero siempre lo hacía entre apuros teniendo que cuidar al más pequeño._

_Jerry veía la televisión todo el día. Si despegaba su trasero del sofá, era porque Theresa lo llamaba a comer o iba al baño._

_Así, Alex percibía la falta de atención y acudía a su hermano. Esa tarde no fue la excepción._

_Sin tener nada que hacer, se acercó a él en silencio e intentó dibujarlo. Se sentó del otro lado de la barra justo en frente de Justin, quien estaba muy concentrado practicando multiplicaciones sencillas en su cuaderno. Con una hoja y un lápiz azul Alex empezó a trazar líneas._

_Nunca antes había intentado dibujar personas verdaderas y se frustraba cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que era su hermano y de lo horrible que era su dibujo._

_Sus mejillas; algo regordetas, pero no demasiado, no eran ni siquiera parecidas a las formas irregulares que trazaba Alex._

_Estresada, Alex repentinamente arrugó su hoja ruidosamente y hundió su rostro en sus brazos._

_Se sentía inútil._

_Justin levantó la vista y se bajó de su asiento._

"_¿Qué sucede, Alex? ¿Por qué estás llorando?" Le preguntó sentándose a su lado e inclinando su cabeza para ver su rostro, sin lograr ver nada, por supuesto._

_Alex, se limpió los ojos con su antebrazo y abrió su mano izquierda, en donde tenía el papel arrugado con su intento de dibujo. Justin lo tomó y sonrió._

"_¿Soy yo?" Preguntó a su hermanita, quien asintió lentamente y lo miró con ojos acuosos._

"_¿Por qué no terminaste?" Alex miró el dibujo y devolvió la mirada a su hermano._

"_No es lindo como tú" Justin se ruborizó un poco y sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo._

"_Pero te esforzaste mucho, no puedes tirarlo y ya" le dijo él._

"_¿Te gusta?" Preguntó ella llena de esperanza._

"_Claro, nena." Respondió él dulcemente._

_Entonces ella lo abrazó. Se sintió segura entre sus brazos y el calor de su pecho. Ya no era inútil ni tonta, se sintió amada como siempre que recurría a él._

_Y él se sintió vulnerable, débil, como un caballero que de repente ya no tiene su armadura y está desnudo frente al peligro. Parecía que su propósito era protegerla y hacerla feliz; su vida giraba alrededor de ella._

_Ella era su sol.  
…_

Si se indaga en la memoria, en la mente, en los pensamientos, se pueden recordar cosas dulces y también cosas amargas.

Justin nació para ser exitoso en la vida, estudiar, graduarse, y ser una maravillosa y sabionda persona.

Pero Jerry y Theresa tuvieron a Alex y arruinaron el futuro de su hijo prodigio añadiéndole una carga que arrastraría involuntariamente por el resto de su miserable vida.

Pero para Justin _no era una carga, era su hermana_. Así, por más cliché que sonase, así fue.

Algo que sólo fue capaz de pensar y decir un **infante **porque era **inocente…**

Justin bajó a la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió a subir cuidadosamente cargó a Alex y la llevó hasta su habitación. La acostó lentamente en su cama y colocó una manta sobre ella.

Entonces oyó ruidos en la puerta y fue a ver qué los provocaban.

Eran sus padres y Max.

Jerry lloraba como si no hubiera mañana. Se deshidrataba llorando mientras entraba en la sala y Theresa lo consolaba mientras lo guiaba hacia el sofá. Max sólo miraba con un rostro inexpresivo, como en shock, pero en sus ojos se filtraba la tristeza, él también había llorado.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Justin entrando en la sala apresuradamente mirando a su madre.

"Megan… Megan tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Sufrió una contusión muy grave y una hemorragia aun peor. No sobrevivió. Encontraron el cadáver en Franconville…" dijo en un hilo de voz, casi a modo de susurro.

"Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme." Empezaba Jerry "Soy un terrible hermano. Si tan sólo hubiese estado con ella. Ni siquiera pude despedirme. Debí portarme mejor con ella; pedir disculpas." Repetía.

Justin comprendíael dolor de Jerry y lentamente se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de su padre, sintiendo que las lágrimas venían hacia su rostro le ofreció un abrazo sincero a Jerry, quien no dudó en aceptarlo para seguir lamentándose.

_**[Maldita Ironía]**_

Theresa le hizo señas a Justin de que volviera a su habitación y se llevara a Max, mientras ella se quedaba con su padre.

Justin, obediente, escoltó a su hermanito hasta su habitación, pero antes de irse a la suya entró en la de Alex, quien seguía durmiendo ignorante de toda la situación.

Él entró y besó su frente. No podía imaginarse una vida sin ella. _Ella era _su _vida _y estaba más que seguro de que quería pasar con ella cada segundo que siguiera viviendo.

Se sentó al lado de su cama y tomó la mano que colgaba de Alex, apoyó su cabeza en la cama y cerró sus ojos.  
…

La mañana siguiente Alex se levantó temprano y vio a su hermano dormido en el piso del cuarto.

Le recordó a las mañanas del hospital.

Se salió de su habitación lentamente y entró a la de sus padres queriendo ver si éstos habían regresado, pero no estaban allí.

Alex bajó a la sala y vio a Jerry y a Theresa dormidos sentados lado a lado en el sofá.

Subió y despertó a Justin.

"Justin, Justin, psss, ¡Justin!" éste pegó un pequeño brinco en sorpresa.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Por qué papá y mamá están dormidos en el sofá?"

Entonces Justin recordó todo lo que había ocurrido y se puso de pie, sintiendo cómo empezaba a congestionarse su garganta.

"Es que llegaron, cansados. Mucho" respondió.

"¿Los viste llegar? ¿Qué te dijeron de la tía Megan? ¿Cómo está?"

Justin pensó en contestar _'Muerta'_, porque, de hecho, así estaba; pero no quiso perturbar a su hermanita.

"Verás Alex, tuvo un accidente automovilístico y ése fue el motivo de la visita de papá y mamá… pero em-"

"Justin, ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó ella queriendo ir al grano, temiendo lo peor.

"Llegaron a tiempo para el velorio." Dijo secamente con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Alex se sintió mal, se sintió peor que mal. Se sintió inútil y desdichada.

No podía hacer nada.

Era un sentimiento arrebatador. Sientes que viajas hacia la nada y que tu cuerpo ya no está en donde está tu mente.

Estás ausente. Eres de gas, eres aire y vuelas hasta la tumba.

Después, vuelves en ti.

Y lloras, porque nunca se está preparado para la muerte.

Llorar es algo normal. Temes que tu destino sea el mismo. Le temes a la muerte.

Así de rápido como se prende la luz se apaga, se extingue y te abandona.

Y te congelas en un frío imperceptible.

_What if there was no lie,  
nothing wrong, nothing right._

_What if there was no time,  
and no reason or rhyme._

What if you should decide,  
that she don't want me there by your side.

_That she don't want me there in your life._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Uff ¡Qué bloqueo tan estúpido! Supongo que el review Destructivo de "_Jessi" _me afectó un poco u.u… Pero bueno, en fin, ya está aquí el capítulo 10…

Por cierto, la parte de la canción que coloqué al final del capítulo anterior donde dice "that she don't want me there in your life" es "that you don't want me there in your life" – escuché mal, lo siento… se llama "what if" y es muy buena…-

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece y esto es sólo por propósitos de entretenimiento.

….

_Al mirar en todas direcciones encontraba conejos, ardillas mariposas multicolores y aves que entonaban __melodías exquisitas. Todas parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas._

_Alex se tendía en la hierba con su vestido blanco y retozaba con los pequeños animales que la rodeaban._

_A lo lejos divisó una silueta, un muchacho alto y bien parecido con una franela blanca y un pantalón del mismo color se acercaba a ella con una rosa en la mano izquierda._

_Al llegar, Alex reconoció que era su hermano mayor, quien gentilmente besó su mejilla y le entregó la rosa dedicándole una de las sonrisas más encantadoras de su arsenal._

_El paisaje estaba lleno de risas, pero no las suyas. Eran risas de niños pequeños. Alex no los veía, pero podían escucharse como si estuviesen jugando con ellos y no le perturbaban en lo absoluto, al contrario la relajaban y la hacían querer tomar una siesta._

_Alex vio a Justin, sentado a su lado, lo detalló; sus finos rasgos faciales, sus ojos, sus labios, el contorno de su rostro. Él volteó a observarla por un momento. El ambiente había adquirido una tonalidad anaranjada, fue entonces cuando supo que el sol se estaba poniendo, se acercaba el anochecer._

_Súbitamente, Justin se puso de pie, con actitud de marcharse y empezó a andar._

_Alex lo vio con el ceño fruncido en confusión, y le tomó un minuto reaccionar._

"_¡Justin!" gritó __con una voz quebradiza y cansada. "¡Justin, regresa! ¡Por favor, regresa!"._

_De repente, el pánico invadió su mente. Todo estaba oscuro, todo era negro; el hermoso paisaje que se divisaba de un bosque en primavera se había esfumado completamente, y ahora en su lugar sólo quedaba esta oscuridad tan incómoda._

_Alex ni siquiera podía ver en dónde colocaba sus pies, no estaba segura de si realmente estaba caminando, no sentía que se movía de donde estaba, sólo sentía frío, miedo. Sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos y sin embargo no podía ver nada._

_Sentía las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas heladas. Al intentar pronunciar el nombre de su hermano se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hablar, mucho menos gritar. Las palabras simplemente no emergían de su garganta. El esfuerzo le causaba dolor y aún así no podía oír su voz, su propia voz._

"_Alex…" oyó a distancia. Era la voz de Megan Russo._

"_¡Tía, tía Megan!" gritó Alex aun sin oír su propia voz, alegrándose de que no estaba sola._

"…_ven conmigo," le susurraba Megan "ven conmigo."_

_Inocente, Alex daba pasos sin saber a dónde ir._

"_¿En dónde estas?" cuestionaba Alex mientras daba pasos al azar._

"_Muy cerca" contestó Megan._

"_No puedo verte, no sé cómo llegar a ti."_

"_Pronto, muy pronto estarás conmigo. Sabrás cómo llegar aquí"_

"_Gracias, tía Megan, gracias"_

_Y en ese momento otra voz se interpuso entre ellas,_

"_¡Alex!" era Justin. "¡Despierta!"_

_Dejándose guiar por la voz lentamente la oscuridad se fue dispersando…_

Al abrir los ojos Alex Russo observó el rostro preocupado de su hermano. Miró hacia su alrededor y reconoció su habitación.

Había tenido una pesadilla.

Sin siquiera haber dicho una palabra echó brazos al cuello de Justin y dejó el llanto fluir y drenar su angustia; al fin estaba en casa.

"Shh, ya nena, sólo ha sido un mal sueño. Te quedaste dormida llorando" La calmaba Justin mientras frotaba su espalda.

"Pensaba que no volverías" dijo entre sollozos hipando.

"Yo nunca te abandonaría, Al."

Ella se separó de él y se talló los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

"¿Estabas gritando el nombre de Megan?" recordó Justin.

"Justin, hablé con ella, dice que pronto estaré allí."

"¿En dónde?"

"En donde ella está." Alex no parecía saber lo que estaba diciendo, o por lo menos parecía saberlo pero no entenderlo.

"¿Y sabes dónde está Megan?"

Alex abrió la boca para contestar, pero al mirar la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano entendió todo lo que acababa de decir.

Y en medio del raciocinio que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cabeza de Alex un grito desgarrador atravesó la casa.

"Es mamá." Dijo Justin saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Sentenciaba Jerry estando de pie al lado de lo que parecía ser su esposa en el suelo "¡Si no hubiera sido por ti ella todavía estaría viva!"

"¡Papá, déjala!" gritó Justin desde las escaleras tratando de razonar envés de recurrir a la violencia.

"¡Cállate, inútil!" respondió Jerry.

En ese lapso de tiempo Theresa se había levantado del suelo y con sus manos cubría su rostro abofeteado.

"Jerry, por favor."

"¡No te he dicho que puedas hablar!" Gritó Jerry al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mano a la mejilla de Theresa.

Justin sintió una inyección de adrenalina en la sangre cuando vio a su madre golpear el piso.

Se abalanzó encima de su padre a puñetazos terminando de crear una escena horrible.

"¡Déjame, Justin!" gritaba Jerry mientras respondía con golpes también "¡No le hagas más daño a esta familia!"

Theresa sólo observaba llorando mientras sus mejillas se hinchaban.

"¡Tú y tu hermana son un error, un terrible error! ¡Ustedes tienen la culpa de que sigamos estando así!" seguía quejándose Jerry mientras buscaba con qué defenderse de su hijo.

"¡No!" se limitó a decir Justin cuando sintió un golpe en el estómago y cayó de rodillas con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Jerry había conseguido un paraguas y ahora estaba golpeando a Justin por la espalda.

"¡Esto es para que no me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima!"

"¡Papá!" Gritó Alex con pánico.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Temes por la vida de tu hermanito?" Se mofaba Jerry.

Alex lo veía muy seria con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Papá, por favor-"

"Ah, disculpa, se me olvidaba que ahora también es tu noviecito, ¿No?" Dijo Jerry sin una pizca de humor en su voz. "Anda acércatele, linda."

Alex no pareció mover ni un solo músculo.

"¡He dicho que te acerques!" ordenó Jerry con un tono de voz amargo y serio.

Alex dio cinco pasos quedando al otro lado del sofá detrás de Justin en el piso, quien marcaba la distancia entre ella y su padre.

"Ayúdalo a levantarse, el piso está muy sucio" Dijo Jerry.

Lentamente Alex caminó y se agachó al lado de su hermano, deslizó una mano debajo de su pecho y lo levantó lentamente. La mirada de Justin parecía perdida entre la ira y el dolor. Alex se puso entre él y Jerry antes de encarar al último.

"¿Y qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera un '¿estás bien?' o un '¿Te hizo daño?'? ¿Ni siquiera un beso?"

Alex miró a su padre con ira sin moverse.

"¡Oh vamos, Alex! Tu lindo niño está todo lastimadito, a ver yo te ayudo, 'sana, sana colita de rana, si no sanas hoy sanarás mañana' y coronas con un beso, ¿eh?"

Alex se volteó a su hermano para lentamente y con miedo darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Por favor! ¿Crees que con eso ha de sentirse mejor? Yo pensaba que le darías un beso de verdad, vamos, ¡beso, beso, be-"

"¡Ya basta Jerry, por favor!" habló Theresa encontrando la última gota de valor que le quedaba.

"¡Tú no te metas! ¡Si lo han hecho tantas veces no veo cuál es el inconveniente de que lo hagan aquí una vez más!" Señaló Jerry alzando el paraguas.

"Entonces, ¿En qué estábamos? Tú, bésalo, ahora."

El miedo que sintió Alex no se comparaba ni siquiera con el que había sentido esa mañana en su sueño.

Lentamente se volvió a su hermano y lo miró a los ojos. Posó sus labios en los de él sin pretender que le respondiera, lo cual fue lo que hizo instintivamente el adolorido muchacho.

Por ese instante olvidaron que estaban siendo observados y se fundía en un beso tierno, cariñoso, casi doloroso.

Jerry tomó a Alex del cabello y la separó violentamente de su hermano.

"¡Eres una desgraciada!" Gritó Jerry antes de lanzarle una bofetada, dejando el paraguas de lado.

Inmediatamente luego de propinarle el segundo golpe a su hija sintió un dolor punzante en las costillas.

Justin le había clavado el paraguas.

Jerry soltó a Alex y lanzó un puñetazo que erró por centímetros la nariz de su hijo mayor. Su visión se estaba nublando, y entre cada latido del dolor que tenía a un costado sentía que su camisa se mojaba, lo último que vio fue el rostro de su hija llorando con una expresión que sugería horror en sus ojos…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Capítulo 11, chicos, creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo y era parte del anterior… Disculpen por el corte tan dramático… es que quería alargar un poquito más la historia u.u, el final se acerca… :S

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a WoWP, a Disney, no a mí, yo sólo me divierto…

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me han dejado un review, por muy pequeño que sea, a todas las personas que han añadido mi historia a sus favoritas y/o a mí. Nunca pensé que el Fic tuviera tanto éxito, es decir mi meta eran como 15 reviews… Pero no, he tenido muchos más… quizás me anime y la escriba en inglés y termine algún otro proyecto.

Gracias **Artherisk**, que siempre escribes cosas tan hermosas que inspiras y traduces de maravilla ;). Y por dejarme reviews tan geniales y seguirme en Twitter. ¡Gracias! Ah, y porque últimamente me entere de que ella y Jeadore son fans del Harry/Hermione y yo también lo soy :D

Gracias **Jeadore**, por crear fics tan divertidos como _Despertando en las Vegas_… Esos 9 capítulos me hicieron reír hasta llorar. _Sería genial que lo terminaras… algún día…_

Gracias **CHARMEDp3Hllwll**, que dejas reviews que dan ganas de leer una y otra y otra vez y también me sigues en Twitter estando pendiente de la más mínima actualización.

Gracias **Jessi**, y **Jazz**, por inspirarme cada día y ser mis amigas…

Gracias **alejane** que fuiste la primera persona que me dejó un review :')

_**¡Gracias!**_

….

Jerry despertó en el hospital a los tres días, curado 'como por arte de magia'. Theresa le estaba haciendo compañía en el hospital.

Justin no había querido ir al hospital, así que le había pedido a Max que le hiciera el mismo hechizo que a su padre cuando volvió a casa.

"Al" dijo Justin.

"¿Qué?" respondió Alex mientras veía el tonificado cuerpo de su hermano sin camisa revisando si aun quedaba alguna herida.

"Mamá llamó, y dijo que papá ya despertó, hoy le dan de alta. Llegarán aquí como a las 5:00pm"

"Oh. Es la una y media…" Respondió Alex mientras le pasaba una camisa de cuello a rayas a su hermano dando por finalizada su inspección.

"He pensado bastante y…"

"¿En qué has pensado?"

"En nuestra situación, Al, en el futuro. Nuestro futuro"

"Umm…"

"Llegué a la conclusión de que… deberíamos fugarnos."

"¿Fugarnos?" Alex enarcó las cejas.

"Sí" respondió Justin calmadamente.

"No me parece una mala idea" dijo ella "¿Pero cuándo?"

"No lo sé, ¿Hoy?"

"¿No te da miedo, Justin?"

"Sí, pero debo confesar que me da mucho más miedo que se repita lo de antesdeayer."

"Creo que te apoyo."

"Aunque deberíamos decirle a mamá-"

"¡No! Si mamá sabe se convertiría en nuestra cómplice, y papá podría hacerle cosas terribles, definitivamente no podemos decirle"

"Está bien, trae tus cosas, y empaquemos las maletas"

"Pero todavía es temprano, restan como tres horas para que ellos vuelvan." Señaló Alex queriendo pasar tiempo con Justin.

"Dentro de poco sólo nos quedarán minutos." Dijo Justin sin querer perder el tiempo.

Alex reviró los ojos y asintió, luego revisó entre todo su armario y sacó la mayoría de las cosas, lo que no sacó era lo que no usaba hacía tiempo.

Justin hizo lo mismo y empacó toallas y sábanas.

Entonces, cuando creyeron era el instante adecuado salieron de la casa sigilosamente.

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la subestación Alex empezó a meditar la situación.

"Justin, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos a ir?"

"¿En serio creíste que tu hermano te diría que te fugases con él sin tener un lugar al cual ir? ¿De verdad tienes un concepto tan bajo de mí?" cuestionó sonriendo.

"¡Yep!" respondió ella a modo de juego mientras recibía una sonrisa por parte de él.

Se subieron a su camioneta y empezaron a andar.

"Justin, eres muy aburrido." Dijo ella "Ni siquiera colocas algo de rock en esta porquería. Te juro que si vuelvo a oír algo de Beethoven o Mozart voy a vomitar… o me dormiré; lo que primero suceda."

"El reproductor no capta las ondas de radio y no tengo mis CDs de _lágrimas_ _de sangre_ aquí."

"Aff, ¿Lo ves? Eres un desastre, tengo el derecho de tener un concepto muy bajo de ti." Dijo Alex sonriendo mientras veía las muecas de su hermano.

"Sí, mira quién habla sobre ser un desastre" siseó él.

Alex sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros

…

Cuando ya había pasado una hora y media de viaje se nubló el cielo y empezó a llover. Justin se había dado cuenta de que Alex no estaba hablando, así que volteó con las manos aun en el volante y sonrió viendo que su hermana se había quedado dormida, rápidamente volvió su vista al frente para empezar a girar en una curva y voltear la cara de nuevo para verificar que Alex tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Ya iban por la City University of New York Lehman College, faltaba bastante, pero el tanque estaba lleno, por lo menos algo tenía que hacer bien Justin…

Justin continuó conduciendo durante toda la carretera Saw Mill Pkwy huyendo cada vez más hasta el norte.

Hubo un momento en el que simplemente no sabía dónde rayos estaba, sólo sabía que había recorrido 540km y eran las 7:30. Había conducido a casi 100km/h durante todo el tiempo, luego supo, que estaba en Ottawa, Ontario, Canadá.

Estacionó la camioneta en la 102 James Street, al lado de una casita hermosa de color ladrillo rojizo oscuro de dos pisos con dos ventanas en el piso de abajo una a cada lado de la puerta principal y otras seis ventanas de marco blanco en el piso de arriba, tres en cada torre hexagonal de la casita. En el frente había una pequeña cerca blanca que no llegaba a cerrarse y donde terminaba comenzaban unas escaleras de seis escalones de color gris oscuro, casi negro. Dentro del límite de la cerca, del lado izquierdo estaban dos sillas blancas. El tejado era negro. El pequeño jardín delantero estaba un poco descuidado, había un árbol no muy grande que ni siquiera tenía hojas. En una de las columnas del frente de la casa había un 96 anotado verticalmente.

Aquella casa era tal y como se la imaginaba

Volvió a ver a Alex, durmiendo a su lado y decidió salir de la camioneta.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar a las escalerillas, subió los seis escalones y tocó el timbre en dorado al lado derecho de la puerta. Esperó unos segundos y una joven rubia, alta, delgada y bien parecida rondando sus 20 con un vestido rojo que no le llegaba a las rodillas, le abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué desea?" preguntó al ver al muchacho delante de ella con un acento un poco inglés.

"Buenas noches, ¿es usted Virginia Brocklehurst?" preguntó Justin.

"¿Eres Justin Russo?" preguntó de vuelta sin responder la pregunta.

Justin asintió.

"Ah, sí, sí. Mucho gusto, en efecto soy Virginia Brocklehurst. No esperaba verte por aquí en esta fecha ¿No me dijiste que dentro de tres semanas era cuando ibas a venir?" preguntó interesada luego de estirar la mano para un apretón con una sonrisa.

"Sucedieron algunas cosas y bueno, en fin ¿No te importa que me haya adelantado, no?"

"No, no, tranquilo… Ah ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Por favor, pasa adelante."

Justin miró hacia la camioneta, sabía que ella no despertaría en unos 45 minutos, volvió la cabeza al frente para encontrar a Virginia con la puerta abierta señalando el interior de la casa. Él pasó viendo todas las paredes de color crema y una que otra columna pintada de un ladrillo suave que contrastaba excelentemente. Algunos cuadros. El piso era caoba clara y en el medio de la sala en frente de un sofá de cuero borgoña yacía una alfombra que jugaba entre tonos ladrillo hasta anaranjados pálidos con una mesita de café, del mismo color encima. La cocina era una especie de habitación separada por una pared pero esta pared tenía una ventana y había un marco que debía ser la entrada de ésta, todo apoyado en las escaleras que estaban del lado derecho de la sala, la baranda de las escaleras se asemejaba al diseño de la cerca de afuera. Su inspección visual fue detenida cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de Virginia.

"Por favor toma asiento, traeré té para discutir todo en calma." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Justin asintió y se sentó en el sofá.

…

Alex despertó de su sueño en la camioneta, ya estaba bastante oscuro el cielo y parecía que iba a llover muy pronto. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba en el asiento del piloto.

Desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad abrió la puerta de copiloto de la camioneta y vio la adorable casita en frente de ella.

Se bajó de la camioneta, caminó un poco en medio del caminito del jardín, trató de ver por la ventana pero todo estaba muy oscuro, sólo sabía que la luz de adentro estaba encendida y las cortinas no la dejaban ver. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre dorado cuando notó que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, y decidió entrar despacio y lo menos que esperar ver era el espectáculo bochornoso que se encontró.

Una horrible rubia oxigenada con un vestido que apenas le cubría la ropa interior estaba sobre Justin, besándolo. Inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y azotó la puerta, para hacer notar su presencia. Ya estaba lloviendo. Bajó los escalones caminó un poco y se montó en la camioneta por el lado del piloto. Buscó las llaves de la camioneta en la guantera y sintió que lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Cuando al fin logró encontrar las llaves vio que Justin venía y en un cerrar de ojos había abierto la puerta del otro lado. Estaba mojado al igual que ella, aún no paraba de llover.

"Alex, no fue lo que tú crees, fue un accidente, ella, ella-" Justin intentaba decir lo que había ocurrido cuando vio que Alex súbitamente se bajó de la camioneta y empezó a correr a lo largo de la calle. No lo pensó dos veces antes de salir rápidamente y seguirla. Claro él no tenía sandalias de plataforma, por lo que se le hizo mucho más fácil alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo. Alex se soltó volteándose bruscamente.

"¿Quién es ella?" inquirió Alex furiosa.

"Es una amiga d-" de nuevo Justin no pudo terminar su oración.

"¿Amiga? ¿¡Amiga! ¡¿Acaso todas tus amigas se te tiran encima y te dan un masaje de amígdalas gratis?"

"Alex, yo no… escúchame, no es mi amiga, es amiga de Zeke y-"

"Ah, ahora comprendo, como es amiga de Zeke y no tu amiga, sí puede succionarte la garganta, ¿NO?"

"¡NO! Eso no fue lo que pasó…"

_Justin asintió y se sentó en el sofá._

_Cuando Virginia llegó con la taza de té su gato estaba jugando con una bola de estambre que accidentalmente cayó en medio de la mesita de café que estaba encima de la alfombra y el sofá, en ese momento Virginia resbaló con el estambre y cayó encima de Justin y, claro, al Justin ser Justin ella decidió besarlo, después de todo él nunca le había dicho que tenía novia, ¿Qué podía pasar con un simple besito inofensivo?_

_Por supuesto que Justin intentó quitársela de encima pero Precisamente en ése instante Alex abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación y confundió exactamente todo._

Luego de contarle lo sucedido a Alex y de pedir disculpas seis veces esta le dio una bofetada y antes de que él pudiera reclamar por algo lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Eso fue porque me asustaste, y porque me lo debías desde la vez que esquivaste la última en la terraza." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

Justin la abrazó también y luego se separó para mirarla a los ojos

"Te amo, Al, nunca dudes de eso."

"Yo también te amo, Justin."

Y ambos se besaron y volvieron a la casa.

Al entrar encontraron a Virginia limpiando el té derramado.

"Lo siento muchísimo, yo no sabía que él, es decir, yo… lo siento tanto" Se apresuró a decir cuando vio a Alex de la mano de Justin.

Alex la miró a los ojos sabía que no estaba mintiendo y no valía la pena armar un lío tan grande por un malentendido.

"Bueno, ahora lo sabes, pero creo que yo también me apresuré en sacar conclusiones erradas. No hay problema." Dijo Alex.

Justin sonrió y sacó unos billetes doblados de su bolsillo que contó y se los pasó a Virginia.

"Al, éste es nuestro nuevo hogar." Dijo él con un aire apacible mirando a su hermana.

Alex sonrió y abrazó a Justin mirando el lugar.

"Bueno, las habitaciones están arriba, yo me voy mañana, y la casa será completamente suya entonces." Dijo mientras le pasaba a Justin un papel y le apuntaba una línea. "Firma aquí."

Justin sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y firmó los documentos de la casa.

Salieron buscaron sus maletas en la camioneta y subieron al segundo piso, era tan lindo y pintoresco como el de abajo.

Entraron a una habitación con una cama matrimonial. Alex sonrió pícaramente y miró a Justin quien sonrió de vuelta, pero desvió la mirada y colocaron las maletas a un lado.

Cada uno tomó un baño y se pusieron ropa limpia y seca.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó él cuando ya estaban vestidos.

"Ya que lo mencionas, sí."

"Bueno, vamos a bajar a cenar, ¿Te parece?"

"Está bien."

Justin fue el primero en bajar por las escaleras, vio a Virginia en la cocina y le hizo señas con una mano. Al parecer señalándose el dedo anular. Ella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

Alex bajó detrás de él.

"¿Quieren té?" preguntó Virginia sonriéndole a Alex, quien le lanzó una mirada confusa y asintió levemente.

"Pasen a la cocina, por favor" respondió la rubia

…

Cuando ambos estaban terminando sus panecillos, finalmente llegó el té. Unas delicadas tacitas de color blanco con borde dorado fueron servidas en la mesa.

Justin miró a Virginia quien le sonrió y Alex sin notarlo se enfrascó en ver algo que relucía al fondo de su taza.

"¡¿Un Anillo?"


	12. Chapter 12

**¡LEAN ESTO! POR FAVOR…**

**A/N**: Lo siento, de verdad lo siento muchísimo… Me disculpo porque le prometí a alguien que añadiría 3 capítulos más a la historia, lo siento pero es simplemente imposible, así que este es el capítulo final, PERO, aun hay una especie de epílogo que voy a hacer, o sea que aún no termina, no, este no es el final, falta el epílogo.

Quería dejar en claro eso… y que la nota de autor de arriba y de abajo que es sumamente importante… POR FAVOR se los ruego, no dejen de leerla…

**LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTOR DEL SIGUIENTE CAP ES IMPORTANTE**

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**

"¿¡Un anillo!"

Gritó Alex sin poder contenerse, mirando inmediatamente a Justin quien aún no encontraba las palabras para hablarle.

Virginia casi deja caer la bandeja cuando tomó el anillo precipitadamente de las manos de Alex.

"¡Disculpa, disculpa! ¡Soy una idiota, éste es mío!" se lo puso y se llevó las manos al delantal que cargaba puesto, sacó un anillo un poco más pequeño de oro sólido y lo tiró en el té de Alex, quien la miraba confundida. Entre todo el embrollo Justin se colocaba las manos en la frente en signo de querer esconder su vergüenza.

"Ya puedes fingir que lo encuentras por primera vez." Le sonrió la rubia.

Alex volteó hacia Justin, quien tenía un aspecto de "Trágame tierra" que ni siquiera hubiese sido más obvio si se lo hubiese tatuado en la frente.

"¿E-es en serio?" le preguntó a Justin, quien quitó las manos que cubrían su rostro y vio a su hermana.

Se levantó de la mesa y miró a Virginia por un momento, le sonrió y ésta hizo lo mismo, luego Justin dejo de sonreír y pronunció un muy audible "Lárgate" a lo que Virginia respondió bajando la mirada como en un "Oh" y saliendo de la cocina. Alex soltó una risita y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Cuando ya estaba afuera Justin caminó hacia Alex y tomó el anillo de la taza de té, lo sacudió un poco y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

"Vamos a caminar." Dijo él sin mencionar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Para eso la sacaste?" Preguntó Alex sonriendo "¿Para decirme que vayamos a caminar?"

"Sí y porque su presencia me perturba." Confesó él soltando una risa ahogada.

Salieron por la parte trasera de la casa. Hacía frío pero no tanto. Después de todo era de noche, pero estaban en verano.

Empezaron a caminar por la calle, pasando por el frente de la casa de al lado, viendo un par de niños, que parecían hermanos, jugando en el parque de plástico de la casa. El niño de parecía tener seis años y medio y su cabello era rubio casi castaño y la niña de cuatro años y medio, su cabello era más rubio que el de su hermano, pero no perdía los reflejos castaños.

Alex y Justin se quedaron mirándolos a una no muy larga distancia ambos con una enorme sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¡Mamá, Allison no me deja columpiarme!" Gritó el niño hacia la casa mientras su hermana fruncía en ceño sentada en el columpio.

"¡James, ten paciencia, es tu hermana! ¿Por qué no actúas como un buen niño y la ayudas a columpiarse? Quizás así lo comparta."

La niña devolvió la mirada a su hermano y le sacaba la lengua y cruzaba los brazos, pero en medio de este acto se descuidó y no se sujetó lo suficiente del columpio, por lo que resbaló y cayó, doblándose un tobillo. El niño, al ver que la cara de su hermana se empezaba a llenar de terror y dolor, corrió hacia ella, la levantó, la sentó en el columpio y le quitó el zapato derecho.

Viendo que no había raspones ni sangre levantó la vista a los ojos de su hermanita, quien había empezado a llorar en silencio.

"Shh, está bien, no pasó nada, está bien, está bien." Le dijo y ésta estiró los brazos y los enredó en el cuello de su hermano hipando.

El niño terminó de cargarla y se sentó él mismo en el columpio mientras ella se tranquilizaba con el balanceo suave del columpio.

"Perdón." Dijo ella.

"No importa. Ahora estamos compartiendo. ¿Ves?"

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó aún más fuerte dejándose llevar por el vaivén del asiento.

Entre eso una mujer no muy mayor de complexión media y cabello chocolate salió con un bebé en brazos que apenas y tenía algún cabello en la cabeza.

"Veo que encontraron una solución." Dijo sonriendo y volvió a entrar a la casa.

Alex y Justin se quedaron viendo a los pequeños hasta que Alex sintió que su hermano estaba llorando.

"Aw, Justin. Estás llorando." Dijo Alex sonriéndole a su hermano.

"No, no y-yo sólo, creo que me entró algo en el ojo." Volteó el rostro.

"No seas ridículo, sabes que estas llorando. No te avergüences de ello. Llorar no significa que seas débil. Desde que naciste significa que estás vivo."

Justin sonrió y miró a su hermana

"¿Y eso de quién es?"

"Lo leí en una postal."

"Oh."

"Síp."

"Sigamos caminando." Sugirió él de nuevo tomándola de la mano.

"Está bien, pero ¿para qué tanta caminata?" preguntó empezando a caminar.

"No lo sé. Sólo hazlo"

Entre tanto dar vueltas y vueltas y caminar sin decirse nada terminaron parados en el jardín de su nueva casa.

**[Inserte este link en su barra de direcciones URL .com/watch?v=EJFUNiJw5xI (canción Hoppipolla de Sigur Rós) para escuchar la canción de fondo del instante aquí]**

"Las estrellas se ven hermosas desde aquí." Dijo Alex mirando al cielo.

Justin la miró, miró su rostro, observó su belleza, dejándose embriagar por los recuerdos, los momentos amargos y los dulces y sólo hundiéndose en el pasado, teniendo en cuenta que su futuro sería especial.

Justin tomó la mano de Alex, quien desvió su mirada del cielo y la posó en el rostro de su hermano, el único hombre que sabía nunca la maltrataría, nunca la abandonaría y la amaría por siempre. No importa qué ocurriera siempre la amaría. Y siempre sería suyo. Ella también lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado.

"Alex, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

Ella había dejado de sonreír en el momento en el que él había tomado su mano.

"Justin, ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Acaso te he contagiado mi locura?"

"Supongo que no era la respuesta que esperaba." Soltó Justin desviando un poco la vista.

"Sí, por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo." Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Justin en seguida se puso de pie y la abrazó sonriendo, y feliz. Se separó de ella y la besó y sintió que toda su vida se había reducido a este instante… Estaba llorando, ambos lo estaban.

Cuando se separó la abrazó de nuevo, esta vez levantándola del suelo y dándole vueltas. Ambos reían. Eran felices. Sólo ellos podrían saber cuán felices eran.

"Te amo, Al." Dijo él mientras la besaba una vez más, saboreando libertad, pasión, amor.

"Te amo, Justin." Dijo ella cuando se le fue posible entre el beso, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello.

El amor no podría ser amor sin amantes. Y los amantes son como hermanos a veces. El amor no podría ser amor sin esa noción de felicidad. Sin esa patada en el estómago cada vez que besas a esa persona. El amor no podría ser amor sin preocuparte por esa persona. No importa cuántas veces discutas con ella, aún sigues sintiéndole afecto. El amor no podría ser amor sin esa pequeña porción de **inocencia** **infantil** que todos llevamos en nosotros mismos.

…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

**Gracias… Esperen el epílogo… LEAN el EPÍLOGO next cap.**

**Review si les gustó y si no dejen reviews también, qué le vamos a hacer… :\**


	13. Chapter 13

**POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTOR, NO IMPORTA SI ES LARGA, VALE LA PENA.**

**A/N: No sé por qué, pero siento que las parejas como estas son realmente las que emociona leer. Porque no quedan juntas, es como Casey/Derek, como Warren/Layla, como Jack/Elízabeth, como Chase/Zoey, como Tony/Effy, como Harry/Hermione. Así que si el destino no los hizo terminar juntos fue porque sabía que existía un sitio web llamado y porque sabía que nosotros notaríamos que era imprescindible que terminaran juntos. No nos desgració al arrebatarnos nuestra fantasía de la pantalla grande, nos bendijo al darnos la oportunidad de hacer funcionar nuestra mente para crear un final mejor.**

**Porque cuando las historias están hechas para que los que tienen química terminen juntos simplemente no les podemos añadir nada; ya son perfectas. es como intentar poner aderezo extra a la ensalada, que aunque a veces no queda nada mal, muchas son las veces que era suficiente…Lo único que puedes hacer con ellas es buscar información en google, fastidiar a tu padre para que te compre el DVD y hacer videos en youtube o intentar novelizar la película en fanfiction tal como el caso de Eugene/Rapunzel, Dimitri/Anastasia, Megamente/Roxanne, Johnny M/Penélope No sé si es una buena forma de explicarlo, lo que quiero decir es que, Hay mucho más por detrás de una pareja que no pudo ser, que detrás de una que tuvo un final feliz.**

**Muchas de las que tuvieron ese final feliz con química son perfectas y al serlo **_**Me Aburren; **_**las amo** **pero ya no hay nada que agregarles…**

**Y sin embargo, el que esta historia tenga un final feliz me da el mismo sentimiento *Aburrimiento* siento que es otra película cursi que ya no tengo de dónde sacarle para que concuerde… Pero bueno… aquí va…**

…**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…**

"

_Ottawa, 8 de Agosto de 2015_

_Queridos Padres:_

_Les escribimos para informarles que nos está yendo genial, al fin somos felices. Tenemos dos pequeños niños, el mayor-"_

Alex dejó de escribir mientras el pequeño niño de dos años que estaba de pie al lado de su silla, agarraba su cabello diciendo "mami" tratando de obtener su atención.

Ella sonrió y levantó al bebé del suelo, sentándolo en su regazo. Tomó un juguete que estaba en su escritorio al lado de ella en donde estaba escribiendo y le pasó el juguete al bebé, quien inmediatamente se lo llevó a la boca y pidió mediante señas que lo regresara al suelo. Alex lo bajó aun sonriendo y siguió escribiendo su carta.

"_-tiene dos años y es una ternura, les prometo que algún día les enviaré una postal con él. El menor apenas tiene seis meses, pero siempre está pendiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, ya se puede sentar por sí mismo y le encanta jugar con su-"_

"¡La estufa!" gritó Alex soltando el lápiz y el papel en cuanto oyó la olla de presión silbando. Salió disparada del cuarto bajó las escaleras y entró en la pequeña cocina, en seguida corrió al lado de la estufa apagándola, "¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca" dijo destapando la olla y observando la sopa, que aparentemente no había sufrido ningún daño.

Volvió a colocar la tapa y se dirigió al segundo piso.

"Andrew, es hora de tu baño" dijo cargando al mayor de los bebés. Al pasar por el lado de la cuna del pequeño de seis meses vio que estaba dormido todavía.

Entró al baño y desvistió al pequeño Andrew, para meterlo en la tina. Lo enjabonó antes de colocarle algo de shampoo, y desordenar su cabello haciendo espuma y burbujas, mientras el pequeño reía.

"¿A quién le gustan las burbujas? ¿A quién?" se mofaba Alex mientras Andrew soltaba carcajadas.

El sonido de la risa de un niño, eso podía hacerte feliz incluso en el día más gris. Aunque últimamente no había días grises para ella. Todo era perfecto.

Cuando finalmente sacó al bebé de la tina lo colocó envuelto en una toalla dentro de su cuna, sólo para darse cuenta de que ya el otro había despertado y estaba tranquilo llevándose los pies a la boca. Alex sonrió. Era tan feliz.

Vistió a Andrew luego de aplicarle algo de loción hidratante y lo peinó; el hermoso color castaño claro de su pequeña melenita de cabello era hermoso cada vez que lo cepillaban hacia el lado izquierdo y combinaba con sus ojos marrones y su piel sonrosada.

Alex lo sacó de la cuna al corral en el piso. Luego se dirigió al pequeño que jugaba con sus pies. "Hola Jake, ¿Acaso está sabroso tu pié?" El pequeño bebé alzó los brazos en señal de querer ser cargado fuera de su cuna. Ella lo cargó y lo llevó al corral con su hermano. Se sentó en el escritorio y siguió escribiendo.

"_hermano. Lo triste es que jamás conocerán a sus padres biológicos, ya que la razón por la que estaban en el orfanato era que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Me los dieron hace cuatro meses._

_¡Oficialmente son nuestros!_

_Acerca de cómo nos mantenemos, Justin, como ya saben, es profesor de ciencias de la tierra. En cuanto a mí, yo soy fotógrafa-"_

Entonces oyó la puerta, vio el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que era la una en punto.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y vio que Justin ya había llegado. Brincó hacia él y lo abrazó.

"¡Justin, llegaste! Dime, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Bueno, los diablillos parecen estar aprendiendo modales." Dijo él refiriéndose a sus alumnos, mientras Alex tomaba su chaqueta y la colocaba en otro lugar. Le dio un pequeño beso a Justin antes de tomarlo por la corbata y dirigirlo a la cocina.

"Hice sopa."

"Huele delicioso." Justin empezó a olisquear.

"Por supuesto" respondió pensando que _casi_ se le quemaba _esa Deliciosa _sopa.

"¿Y los niños?" preguntó Justin retirando su nariz de la estufa.

"Ambos están arriba jugando, ya los bajo."

Alex subió y sacó a Andrew del corral, lo puso de pié y cargó a Jake. Bajó las escaleras con el menor niño en brazos y el otro agarrado de la mano.

Cuando llegó a la cocina ya la mesa estaba servida. Colocó a los niños en las sillas de bebés y se sentó al lado de Justin. Comieron en un ambiente pacífico. Así era la mayoría de los días. No había discusiones ni gritos por toda la casa. Todo era apacible y en calma.

Al momento en el que la cena ya había acabado los pequeños fueron llevados a sus cunas para dormir. Jake no dormiría más de dos horas, pero les daría tiempo para descansar un poco.

"Nunca pensé que mi vida sería así." Le dijo Alex a Justin.

"Te puedo asegurar que yo tampoco pensaba eso."

"Gracias a Dios que ahorrabas cada centavo para poder pagar esta casa. A mí nunca se me hubiese ocurrido. Te lo puedo asegurar."

"Sí, no me lo tienes que decir," rió por lo bajo "¿Qué fotos tomaste hoy?"

"Al amanecer el cielo estaba naranja, y entonces tomé esta foto." Dijo ella alcanzando la cámara y mostrándosela.

Se veía perfectamente cómo las nubes adquirían el color amarillo del sol y al mismo tiempo se combinaba con el cielo rojizo, formando un color anaranjado hermoso.

"Quedó fantástica."

"Lo sé."

Ambos callaron y se miraron, viendo la calidez en la mirada del otro. Justin posó un pequeño beso en la frente de Alex, quien sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Luego escucharon un pequeño chillido. Era Jake.

"Es tu turno," dijo Alex "yo lo haré en el siguiente."

Justin se levantó de la cama y alzó al pequeño bebé, empezó a mecerlo y tararear algo.

"Te ves como una vieja mamá gallina, Justin." Se mofó Alex mientras sonreía. Definitivamente tenía al hombre de sus sueños.

Él sólo rió por lo bajo y vio que Jake no se había dormido, sino que se estaba metiendo los dedos en la boca mientras sonreía y observaba a Justin. En completo silencio, como disfrutando el hecho de que él tarareara y lo meciera. En ese dulce instante Alex les tomó una foto y se dirigió al escritorio, a tratar de terminar su carta.

" _Es un trabajo artístico y de buena remuneración. Deberían estar orgullosos, ¿no? Además es perfecto para mí, casi no me tengo que mover de la casa. Prometemos visitarlos pronto._

_Esperamos que todos estén bien por allá._

_Saludos._

_Los aman,_

_Justin y Alex."_

Y con eso, dobló el papel y lo introdujo en un sobre, lamió el sobre, lo cerró y pegó una estampilla con la bandera de Canadá.

La mañana siguiente fue al correo y entregó la carta.

…

"… prometemos visitarlos pronto. Esperamos que todos estén bien por allá. Saludos. Los aman, Justin y Alex" leyó Theresa en voz alta frente a Jerry. "¿Alguna vez pensaste que nuestros pequeños crecerían y serían padres?"

Jerry sonrió, obviamente habían perdonado a sus hijos hace mucho tiempo… "Creo que ningún padre espera que sus hijos crezcan y tengan a sus propios hijos. Bueno, sí, eso esperan, pero cuando llega el momento sólo recuerdas cuando te cabían en los brazos y desbordaban inocencia." Dijo él.

"Ah, Jerry, cómo los extraño. Aunque sé que deben ser muy felices. Y eso es todo lo que me importa."

..FIN..

**A/N: Gracias, a TODOS los que han sido parte de esto. Gracias a absolutamente todos los que me dejaron un review y me inspiraron para finalizar **_**¡mi primer fic!**_

**Alguien me prometió vodka… (?) ¡Quiero mi botella! :D**

**Por cierto… Si les gustó mi fic pueden leer la traducción de "Perfect Lies" **_**Mentiras Perfectas **_**que estoy haciendo. Es un fic extremadamente genial. Aunque claro si ya leyeron la versión en inglés no hay nada que proponer…**

**Gracias, hasta otra.**

**Lyz.**


End file.
